Naruto's Final Fantasy
by godosnipers
Summary: When kakashi uses the mangekyou sharingan, what happens when naruto and hinata are sucked into it by accident? will they cope with their situation or go mad? NaruxHinaxFEMKyu, TidusxYuna, LuluxKakashi. Naruto Final Fantasy crossover. READ AND REVIEW!
1. New World

HEY EVERYONE!!!! My first story!! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto or final fantasy X.

AN: I hope everyone likes it. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!

In the land of Spira, a young man who does not belong in this world has been brought here so he may undergo a task in which only he is capable of. this mans name you ask? it is...

Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto along with his ANBU partner and most important person in his life, Hinata Hyuuga, were washing up on an island in which they never have seen before.

As they are finally laid onto the shores they awaken, opening their eyes to check their surroundings. They feel somthing squeezing their hands, when they look at them they see their holding eachothers hands and looking at the other, smiling reassuringly that they are fine.

They sat up on the beach and looked around. as they looked they saw a huge ocean in which they were brought here from, a port for boats and other sea ships as well as the only passage leading furthur into the island. they stood up and dusted off, making sure to put on their list to do finding a private spot to build a fire and dry their clothes.

They were both thinking one thing, "_Where are we and how did we get here?_" They decided upon one choice of action, drying off and finding civilization.

Naruto was clueless for most of his life, but with the help of Kyuubi and the love of his life teaching him that he could be as smart and sharp as Shikamaru if he tried, his training involved becoming sharper and less dense.

He knew from the trees and look of the place, he wasn't in konoha, not even close to being inside the 5 shinobi nations. They were inside another world, another dimension.

Inside his mind kyuubi was smiling at his container. "**Nice work kit, if you get any sharper you'll be able to see the future. Although your right, we ARE in another dimension, i do not know which dimention we are in. I hope you figure it out before i do kit."** They set up a small camp and undressed to their underwear.

HInata was shivering! Although this was a warm climate island, the cold water and fresh breeze didn't help bring in a nice warm feeling.

He cuddled into her, trying to help warm her up as their clothes dried by the fire. As they cuddled they thought on how they got here, to this other world, and on this island.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi were in a battle with a mid level jounin missing-nin, it was a tough battle but they were winning. _

_Suddenly the missing-nin did a few hand seals and screamed. "__**FIRE ELEMENT: ARMEGADON DESTRUCTION!"**__ In the blink of an eye, he exploded. _

_Kakashi knew they couldn't outrun the blast of the explosion, so he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_He made a dimensional rift big enough to contain the explosion, unfortunately Naruto and Hinata, were in the way and were caught in the rift, being sucked in with the explosion. Next thing they knew they were on the island._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ten minutes later their clothes were dry and they dressed once more. As they headed out they heard screams coming from the direction they were heading.

They knew someone was in trouble, and maybe if they helped they could find out something about where they were. Naruto and hinata ran towards the screams, though naruto was making sure hinata knew not to flaunt their skills.

"Hinata, just so you know, we're not in konoha, or even the 5 shinobi nations, being sucked into kakashi's sharingan made diminsional rift brought us here. Meaning we're in another dimension, so keep a low profile." Hinata nodded and they soon came upon a small girl with a teddy bear in her arms, crawling away from a dog like creature.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and jumped in, blocking the wolf from attacking the young girl. Hinata rushed to the girls side, checking for injury.

With hinata's small smile and nod naruto knew well that the girl was ok. He quickly slashed his sword into the creature before it could do anything.

He noticed that the creature didn't bleed, it turned into a rainbow of lights as it floated to the sky. As he sheathed his sword he walked near the girl and smiled.

"Hey there, don't you worry, the creature is gone. Say, is there a village around here? we need to find somewhere to go for the moment." The girl nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me from that fiend" naruto rubbed her back and tried to calm her sobs. "No problem, it's what i do."

They seperated and naruto put on one of his shining smiles. "So shall we go to the village?" She nodded and lead them to the village without one fiend coming their way the whole way there.

When they entered the village they were greeted as usual when first coming to a new village.

Suddenly a woman with long red hair came running to them. "MY BABY!" The little girl ran to the woman crying, "MOMMA!"

they embraced and cried together. Naruto and Hinata felt good knowing they reunited a girl and her mother. The woman looked up to see the two and smiled.

"Thank you for finding my baby, she's all i have left in this world" Naruto smiled. "It's nothing, really." The woman smiled more. "Thank you again."

she picked up the girl and walked back to the hut she came from. Naruto and Hinata smiled at eachother. "I guess we should ask around, see where this place is."

Hinata nodded and they decided to walk to the temple to find out the religion of the island. when they entered they came across a youg man with blonde unruly hair and black eyes, a yellow hooded coat opened in the front, and baggy black jeans.

He was yelling at someone with orange straight up hair, a good colored tan, and baggy yellow jeans. They looked at eachother then looked at the two again.

The blonde boy was rushing furthur into the temple. The orange haired man sighed and what sounded like an apology along with some weird body sign.

The man brought his hands out then in as if he were to slap his hand together into a monkey sign, but stopped and curved his hands a little as if there were a sphere of some sort that were to be placed there before bowing to the old bald man in a cestial robe.

After the man bowed he ran after the young man. Naruto and Hinata walked up to the man and bowed. The old man did the same thing as the orange haired man did.

"Welcome to the temple of Yevon of the Isle of Besaid. Are you two new to these parts?" They nodded.

naruto smiled. "Yes but we do not know much of this place. Is what you do with your hands a prayer of some sort? If so i am sorry for not respecting your teaching, for i am not sure what they are. I deeply apologize." The old man smiled at how polite this young man was.

"Yes that is a prayer we do, for the teachings of yevon. If you have ANY questions at all concerning upon our traditions then i will be glad to assist in your knowledge seeking. Although, unlike what you said, everyone i meet who comes or goes from this island whos of yevon and the teachings he has set forth for us. May i ask your names young ones?" They nodded.

Naruto smiled his traditional fox smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this here is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Ah, i see the love you share for eachother is strong. i hope you live long and wonderful lives. May yevon guide you to the path you are chosen to take." The old man once more did the prayer.

Naruto was curious what happened when they walked in. "What happened between the blonde and orange haired guys who went furthur into the temple?"

The old man sighed. "The young blonde boy showed concern for our apprintice summoner. He, like you, is new to this island. He does not know that only apprintice summoners or full fledged summoners along with their guardians may enter."

Naruto concluded that the orange haired man was a guardian. "They should be back any minute now. If you wish you may go to the crusaders lodge to rest and i will send wakka to see you right away. The lodge is the biggest hut in the village, the nearest to the temple."

Naruto smiled and did the prayer. "Thank you kindly, and may Yevon guide you? did i say that right?" The old man chuckled at this. "Yes you did, you said it wonderfully."

Hinata got the idea and did the prayer also. "Praise be to Yevon?" the old man chuckled even more, they caught on quick for new comers. "Praise be to Yevon." Hinata and Naruto went to the lodge and registered in for some rest.

Thirty minutes later the orange haired man walked into the lodge and saw the two the old man mentioned.

He smiled big. "HEY! You two gonna wake up sometime ya? Get up now." They got up and smiled. Naruto chuckled. "No need to be loud. So i'm guessing your wakka?"

the big man laughed. "I guess the old man told you my name ya? Well good we're done with introductions. Naruto and Hinata ya?" they nodded and walked closer to wakka.

"So you two are newcomers to the island ya? Wash up on shore to?" They nodded. "Thought so, you friends with a guy named Tidus?" They shook their heads, though naruto asked.

"That the blonde kid who you were arguing with in the temple when we came in?" Wakka was taken back form that for a moment, he rubbed the back of his head nervous.

"You saw that huh? Well no worries, problems solved and forgiven." Wakka smiled at the two. "You two from another time, ya? Where did you guys come from?"

Naruto and hinata looked at eachother. "Well we can't really tell you about that. We're still trying to figure it all out ourselves." Wakka smiled more at them, Thinking how good it was to think it out instead of make calls based on something false.

"Well when you two DO figure it out i wanna know. I want to make sure there aren't THREE nutjobs who wash up shores, ya?" Naruto chuckled and hinata giggled.

"So this Tidus guy is a nut case?" Wakka laughed again. Almost shaking the ground with it.

"Well, he says he's from Zanarkand, an ancient city destoryed almost 1000 years ago by sin. Though you may not know it since you might have been affected by sin's toxin. It's toxin can make people do wacky things ya? like, memory loss, going crazy, things like that. But no worries brudda, we'll help you anyway we can."

When wakka finished Kyuubi suddenly laughed. "**Sin, eh? I see. Kit we're in a dimension where jutsu is known as a magic, not a technique. Also they don't know anything about Chakra, so make sure you keep that in mind. Also elemental weaknesses are different then before, find a mage and ask them about it.**"

Naruto sighed, but smiled at wakka. "Thank's wakka, we'll be fine. Ain't like we can't protect ourselves." Wakka smiled, remembering a rumor that these two had returned with neno's lost child.

"Ya, i heard it from a villager about a guy with whisker marks and a girl with white eyes brought back neno's daughter. Nice work i'd say." Naruto remembers that it was no ordinary creature.

"i ain't from around here. these, fiends, the girl said they were aren't normal creatures from what i've usually seen. These don't bleed, they float into lights." Wakka laughed.

"guess i gotta answer that one too ya? those creatures are called fiends, they are spirits of the dead who can't accept their own fate ya? they don't want to or even think they died so in order to stay alive they do anything, even become fiends. They turn into all kinds of animals, sometimes living plants. I tell ya not a good thing if ya run into one. They aren't that smart but they can be tougher then most would seem. Anywho, we're celebrating our apprintice summoner's party. She just became a full fledged summoner. want to join the festivities ya? We got free food and rink if you need anything."

They nodded and walked out with wakka, as they did they saw a girl in white robes and a staff summon a circle on the ground. Naruto's mind started thinking about what creatures can be summoned.

'_Let's see what she summons.'_ Out of nowhere a huge bird swoops down and the woman pets it's head. '_Not a summoning jutsu, but i AM in another dimension. Kyuubi, should i follow her? i feel as if she'll be important and will need to be protected.'_ Kyuubi just smiled.

"**Always thinking about others i see. Well at least your right. She's important. In this world summoners are those who summon monsters to battle. Not only that but when she finished her summoner adventure she battles with Sin. That thing is JUST as powerful as i am. If you put the peices in place, summoners are like the yondaime hokage. Except one thing, summoners and their final summons die to be rid of Sin, he is dead for a full 10 years before he reappears to destory once more. Meaning another summoner must take the stand.**"naruto looked down sadly.

was there no other way to beat the creature? Kyuubi said one more thing, "**That is only something YOU can figure out, kit**" Naruto decided to talk with hinata about the creatures.

"Hinata, bad news, your Jyuuken won't work against these creatures. We have to find a way you can use your hands a feet to attack these things." Hinata knew that as well.

Wakka came over just in time to hear that bit. "She COULD use her fists if she developed her Strength a bit. I mean, i use a blitzball to kill those things."

picking up a round bumpy ball and spining it like a basketball. "She could use her strength if she has any. Hope she does or all she's worth fighting these things is healing. i'l even lend a few potions and healing items."

They nodded at wakka. "We'll think about it." and so they did.

Naruto smiled. "I know how tsunade got her super strength." Hinata went wide eyed. If she learned that she'd be invincible. "Ok, gather your chakra into your fist, and when you hit something release it all and you have enhanced strength." Hinata understood.

she would not let her naruto down. "Ok, naruto. i'll try it as soon as i can." they nodded and ust sat looking at the fire. apparently they started to hear some arguing.

Wakka and some girl who Wore a black dress with what looked like dozens and dozens of belts made into a robe like dress, her hair put up in the back and some hair hanging over one of her eyes.

She looked like a dark queen. They overheard some commotion between them. "You really think that we need anymore people tagging along? a mage, a ronso, and a blitz ball captain who knows more about this then anyone. I thought i could trust you to be a good guardian. Chappu isn't coming back. Tidus will only slow us down and cause Lady Yuna distraction while on her Quest. Use your head for once."

Naruto noted that the woman was as demanding and berating enough to be the godaime hokage. Hinata walked over and smiled. "Sorry if i'm interupting something, but i couldn't help but overhear some of what you said. No one is perfect and you should know. I can tell your a very smart woman and the world needs more smart women to be in charge, but demanding someone to know better when they are not what you want them to be isn't what you should do. Cope with the situation and make sure nothing goes wrong. if something is making things hard then stop it however you can. You won't know if it will help unless you try, am i right?"

Lulu, of all people couldn't help but feel stupid at that moment. A women her age actually made her realize truth when she thought she knew it all.

Wakka was just as dumbstruck, wondering who could beat Lulu in a game of wits.

Wakka composed himself and smiled. "Lulu, this is the girl i was talking about. Her name is hinata, hinata, this is Lulu. She was my brother's fiance'" Hinata smiled sadly at the 'was'. "Did he die?"

Wakka looked down and nodded. "There isn't anything you can do now. but at least cherish his memory and move on. He would want that i'm sure."

she walked away and kissed naruto before sitting next to him and cuddling into him. watching the fire dance. "Lulu, she's right ya? We better jsut forget about it. We should take them with us too ya? All of us on one big trip. They may even be good guardians. You never know."

Lulu smiled at wakka. "Your right. but if anything goes wrong and if yuna becomes distracted i get to zap you with lightning. Deal?" Wakka smiled and nodded. "Deal!" They went their seperate ways.

AN:THERE THE FIRST CHATER FINISHED!!! it took awhile but i got it done. PLZ REVIEW!!! I want my readers to help with the next chapter!! so read and review and give me what you think should be next!!

Next Chapter: Sin ATTACKS! naruto shows his worth!

Naruto: YOU BET I DO!

Hinata: Do your best Naruto!

Lulu: Hmmm this one's intresting to say the least...


	2. Sin Attacks!

HEY! Me again! it's time for another chapter!!!! but every story i saw has a disclaimer and answering the readers reviews. SO!! first the disclaimer then the reveiws.

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto or Final fantasy X

Katatsubasa-no-Tenshi : well like i said this is my very first stoy. so any ideas on how to make it better are appriciated THX!!

Demondog666: i'll try and update as soon as i can with every chapter i can type. the reviews i will get will help speed up the proccess. so everyone? especially you demondog, help make the updates faster by sending reviews and giving your opinion on what should happen!

I had 5 reviews and 12 alerts total. not bad. 3 reviews were just words not really enough to type back at. Either way THX FOR THE REVEIWS!!!! KEEP 'EM COMING! they help speed the process by helping me think of ideas. no lie!

ON WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Morning sun was shining over the horizon, The villagers all in their huts dreaming the dreams they have for themselves or their children or parents.

As the sun shown inside one hut in particular, the person inhabiting the hut shifted around in bed to get away from the light shining in their eyes.

The victory of this battle was the sun, in waking up the burly man in bed. he sighed and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning big, almost waking up the neighbors.

The muscular tanned man got up and out of bed to stretch. "Today is going to be the start of a big adventure. I hope we're ready..." He got dressed in a hurry to go wake up the two teams that were going to be on the boat to their destination.

Wakka hurried to the Crusaders lodge and quickly found three of the guardian team, the third being one of the blitzball team. he whistled at them.

"Hey get up ya? we gotta long day ahead of us." Tidus, Naruto, and Hinata all rose from their slumber.

Hinata and Naruto got out of bed and yawned before kissing eachother and looking at wakka. "So, where we going wakka?" The big man smiled more.

He walked and shook tidus out of bed. "We're heading on a boat to Kilika Island. There we Pray at the temple for our blitzball teams victory. Also we have our summoner pray to the faith of the temple. After that we switch boats and head for Luca. Where our team is going to be in the tournament." Naruto and hinata nodded.

Naruto was a little confused. "So, Blitzball is a sport?" Wakka nodded and smiled. "Yes, it's a game where we take the ball i showed you and try to get it in the other teams goal. It's played inside a floating sphere of water. You'll see what i'm talking about when we get to Luca." They nodded and headed out for breakfast.

After twenty minutes past, everyone was ready to go, but were waiting on the summoner to leave the temple. Wakka gave Tidus the sword his brother had, Lulu glaring at them both, and Naruto and Hinata waiting on Yuna.

Suddenly Yuna comes out carrying a big lugage case. Lulu raised her voice to yuna so she could hear her. "Yuna, you don't need to take so much on this trip."

Yuna looked at her bag and back at the group. "But these are gifts for the temples we'll be visiting."

Lulu smiled at yuna's gratitude and thoughtfulness. "This isn't a vacation." Yuna looked at her bag once more before setting it down, heading down to the group.

They waved their goodbye's to the villagers as they left. Once they got onto the path to the beach and the dock they were sudenly attack by two fiends.

Wakka and tidus were up first. "Hey, try the sword i gave you. It should do away with these quickly." Tidus smirked and ran towards one. "Watch this!" he slashed through one and it floated into lights.

Hinata smiled and got up to fight the other. "Let me give it a shot." Wakka smiled. "Let us see what strength you got ya? go get em'!" hinata ran towards the other fiend and concentrated her energy into her fist.

once she slammed it into the feind she released the huge amount of chakra from her fist, blasting the fiend into oblivion. Wakka was a little surprised at her strength but laughed. "Nice work ya?"

Suddenly a big beaked bird flew down, hinata barely dodged with the little warning she had. Wakka smiled. "a flyer, my kinda customer, keep back, i'll take care of this."

He threw the ball straight at the bird and it killed it in one shot. it bounced back and wakka stood proud. Suddenly two jelly looking monsters came into veiw. "That...looks like trouble."

Tidus wnated to prove himself and ran towards one. "It doesn't look so tough, HAH!" He slashed down only for his sword to bounce back instead of going through, he stood back and waited for wakka to explain.

"See, told you. Only magic can kill that kind of thing." Tidus had no clue what he was talking about. "Let our mage, show you what i mean. Lulu, your up!"

The dark dressed woman came up and wanted to explain what to do. "Elemental Spells kill monsters better then any sword. Ice is weak against fire type attacks, and fire is weak against ice type attacks."

Tidus caught on to that but wonderd about the other two. "What about water and lightning?" Lulu looked at the creature.

"Same thing applies, Water and lightning are weak against eachother, just like fire and ice. This is a water type monster." She let loose a bolt of lightning from the sky.

Naruto smiled, good thing he learned chidori from kakashi. The lightning bolt Lulu struck one of the monsters with floated away in lights.

Naruto stoped her from casting a second spell. "Give me a shot. I got this one." Lulu stopped and let naruto do what he wanted.

He made a few hand signs which confused everyone but hinata. Suddenly his hand was covered in lightning and he ran towards the monster.

Lulu was curious. "_How did he focus lightning into the palm of his hand? That isn't possible!_" Naruto soon plunged the linghting into the beast before it exploded in the balls of lights showing it's been killed.

He looked back and smiled. "Did i do good?" They all looked at eachother except hinata and then at him. "How did you do that?"

Lulu was curious. "Hehe, well, i just focused my energy into my hand and made it into lightning. If i tried explaining in details you wouldn't beleive me or even think i'm telling a single BIT of truth."

They just let it at that and decided to figure it out and ask him later on. Lulu wanted to know sooner then later, so she'd ask when they got on the ship.

After a little longer they ran into a HUGE bird like thing. Wakka let Yuna summon her creature and take the fiend down. They ran into Kimahri soon enough and battled him.

The three new comers proven themselves so they went their way. After awhile they got on the boat and said their goodbyes.

Naruto was looking off the side into the sky and deep blue sea, hinata by his side as the wind swept by them. "_So peaceful_" They thought.

Lulu interupted the peace of their minds. "Naruto was it? can i ask you how you did what you did back on the island?" Naruto sighed.

He didn't want to go into detail with it just yet. HE had to now though, he KNEW that. "Hinata, i'll be back in a little. Don't you go anywhere." she nodded and kissed him as Lulu led him on the top deck.

"How did you do it?" Naruto sighed again.

"You see i come from another dimension all together. what you saw was me building up chakra, or physical AND spiritual energy combining together. When i built it all together and gave it the elemental attribute of lightning, i made the chidori. It's like lightning in the very palm of your hand. This is more then just lightning. If i were quick enough to strike a bolt of lightning with the chidori then i would cut that bolt of lightning in half. you can create tons of techniques using chakra. You may not beleive me but to me it's true and what you saw back there proved it. if you like i could teach you how to do it even." Lulu was dumbfounded.

He would have sounded like a nutcase if he didn't prove it in a calm or well politely manner.

He was right though, spiritual and phisical energies were not unknown in this world, but they never tried using both together. "I beleive you, Naruto." He smiled.

Just when he was about to say something he was suddenly overcome by a MASSIVE Killer Intent. He looked back behind the boat, where the killer intent was coming from.

"Somethings coming..." Lulu was curious. "What do you mean?" He turned to her. "There something coming here, and it feels like it wants to kill us all." Lulu was surprised he could tell something was coming.

Before she could say anything though, something was suddenly shaking the boat. someone called from the deck, "SIN!!!!!!" A big fin like thing came out of under the water, it was half the size of Kyuubi. "Oh Shit..." said Naruto.

The battle for their lives began now!

-----------------------------------------------

OK!!!! SECOND CHAPTER DONE!!!!

I hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW!! give me some ideas for what comes next!!

Remember your Reviews will matter on if i continue or not along with what will happen next!!

Next Chapter: Battle with Sin, Arrival to the destruction!

Naruto: What IS that?!

Hinata: OH MY GOD!!!

Tidus: Give me a break..


	3. Battles! Harbored power!

HEY ALL!!! another update with your favorite story!!

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto or final fantasy X.

THX TO ALL THE REVIEWS!!!

Katatsubasa-no-Tenshi : THX for the wonderful reviews, and as for how the story plays out no worries it'll play out slow and nice. and as for the spacing? i'll try harder...

CatWomen4Ever: thx XD everyone's been saying that. so i'll try harder just like i said to katatsu. and thx i just hope my story doesn;t fall.

SpiritWolf32: XD oi vey of course i'll use kakashi in the future. right now we get to unravel the problems at hand and how the team deals with it.

that's it! here's CHAPTER 3!!!

------------------------------------------------

Sin, a creature of enourmous power and killing intent, was just 5 feet away from the boat Yuna and her guardians plus three were on. The People on the boat decided to assist in battle by shooting harpoons at the creature. "FORGIVE US LADY YUNA! WE HAVE FAMILY IN KILIKA!"

Yuna hesitated before noding her approval for his actions. As soon as those spear-tipped weapons hooked into sin, he was now the one driving the boat. In no time at all, all the guardians and guardians to be were ready for battle.

Sin Spawn came off of the fin and landed on the deck. Tidus, Hinata, and Kimahri all got ready to battle the sinspawn. Lulu,Wakka, and Naruto got ready with far off attacks.

Lulu shot of a few lightning bolts at Sin, Wakka and his mighty throwing power hitting sin before bounsing back. Naruto did a few handseals, and inhaled. "_**FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FLAME MISSLE!**_" He let out a mighty blast of fire at Sin.

As it hit, the wires and ropes holding the harpoons were cut, jerking the boat back into it's place ontop of the water. Unfortunately, Tidus was thrown off the side of the boat and was being hit by sin spawn.

Naruto and Wakka got in there to help. As he gave tidus a potion and healed him, a new sin spawn came into veiw. They looked at eachother before naruto did another few hand seals, "_**WATER RELEASE: WATER DRAGON!**_" A huge dragon formed in the water and ingulfed the sin spawn, crushing it and destroying it.

They finally broke the surface and got back onto the boat. They got dried off and hinata couldn;t stop smothering naruto in SUPER tight hug's and deep kisses. Lulu was smacking around a laughing Wakka, and Tidus walked to the back of the boat.

Sin was defeated for now, they did their best to stop the beast and came out unscathed, and they were going to be ok and live to fight another day. "_I'd say this was a day to remember, don't you kyuubi?_" In his mind Kyuubi smiled at his containers development.

Kyuubi smirked behind his cage, "**You betcha kit! That was nice work. Keep it up and you might very well be able to control the full transformation!**" To naruto, that was a releif.

The next Morning they reached Kilika island. It was in ruins, they couldn't stop it from attacking. Yuna Hurried off the boat to meet the townsfolk waiting. She gave them the prayer of yevon. "I am Lady Yuna from the Isle of Besaid. If there is no summoner here then allow me to do the sending." The villagers smiled and prayed with yuna.

"That would be lovely Lady Yuna, we are glad we have a summoner in our mits. This way." They led her to where she was needed to perform the Sending.

Wakka, Tidus, and the blitz team got off the boat after. "OK, boys, Find some tools and help with the repairs, ya? we need to help all we can!" They cheered and went to fix the damage done.

Hinata and Naruto got off with Lulu. As they did Lulu smiled at the. "We must see yuna as she does the sending. I'll explain what she's doing when we get there." She walked off with them close behind.

When they got there, Yuna was about to start. She grabbed her staff and walked to the water, then started walking on top of it. "The Spirits need guidance. It is a summoner's job to help the spirits of the dead find peace in the Farplane." Naruto curious as ever wanted to know.

"What is the farplane?" Lulu smiled. "The afterlife." Naruto smiled. Summoners were more important then sacrifices to beat an unstopable force.

Naruto saw her walking on water. While she was dancing the water reacted and lifted in a fountain type structure. "I see she uses chakra. With enough Chakra being expelled as conter-weight, you are able to walk ontop of water." Lulu looked at him curious.

She knew he was telling the truth since he never lied before. "Really? Then later you should show me." Naruto smiled and hinata giggled. They nodded.

After the Sending Yuna Walked to Lulu, "I-I hope i did alright." Lulu smiled at the silly girl. "You did just fine." Lulu was now busy fixing Yuna's now messy hair.

After the Sending was complete they decided upon going to the temple to pray. They came upon the forest where Men were walking all around the place. Two in particular walked up and put their fist into their chest as if saluting. "Lady Yuna, it is nice to see you are safe!" Said the darker tanned young man.

The red headed middle aged man smiled and turned. "That is orochi, the guardian of these wood. He is somewhat blocking the path towards the temple. No matter how many men we throw at him we just cannot win. We hope you safe passage beyond this creature Lady Yuna." They bowed before running off.

Naruto smiled. He looked at hinata and kissed her cheek. "I would gues it's time for you to show me what you said you developed." Hinata smiled and nodded.

She walked in front of the group and smiled. "May i defeat this creature for us?" They all looked at eachother, Yuna nodded her approval, although she still had doubts. "Be careful Hinata." Hinata nodded before walking to the huge plant creature.

HInata focused her chakra into her limbs, suddenly jumping into the air and flipping before throwing her leg out, as she plummets upon the creature, about to heel-kick it, her foot is set ablaze. The fire climbs up to her knee as she falls upon the creature.

Once she hits the ground, she backflips and lands on her feet, the fire gone. Suddenly the front of the plant beast from bottom to top turns red and the line turns to fire. Burning the creature till it was no more. She ran back giggling, almsot tackling her naruto. "I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Everyone was surprised but smiled. She would make a nice guardian, along with Naruto. They walked through the forest and up some steps. Wakka stopped them. "Now, As most of you know, Kilika's best summoner was a GREAT blitzball player. he trained on these very steps."

Tidus didn't understand, neither did the others. "So, we're gonna have a race, ya? to help build our strength and speed for our tournament!" They cheered, ready to take on this challange. Tidus got ready. "A race huh? don't be disappointed when i beat you!"

Wakka smiled and got ready. "Yuna, start us off ya?" she giggled and raised her hand. "Ready? Set?" before she got any furthur she ran up the steps giggling uncontrolably.

Everyone yelled and ran after her. "HEY THAT AIN'T FAIR!" when they reached the top, Lulu, Naruto, and Hinata heard a cry coming from a few villagers as they ran down. "RUN! SIN SPAWN!!!!" The three hurried up the steps.

As they reached the top they saw a rather ugly sin spawn. Though ugly, it looked like it could sheild any attack and counter with it's own attack, because as soon as they saw it three huge vines shot out of the corners of the stone walkway, ready to attack them all.

Naruto knew it would take his demon form to beat this thing, but he wished to hold that secret until they all trusted him. Hinata knew his secret, but he didn't want to jeapordize his trust of the others. He looked at hinata and hugged her, whispering into her ear.

Her eyes widened but she smiled as her expression softened. "Ok, naruto, i'll talk with them as soon as i can and try to help them understand. If anything they'll let us stay with them long enough to reach this, Luca, place before we head our seperate ways. Keeping them safe from afar."

Naruto nodded and sighed. he stared down the creature before him. "Everyone, take care of those vines and give me cover, i didn;t want to use this yet. I got no choice now." he slapped his hands together and suddenly, he was ingulfed in red chakra.

The chakra taking the form of a fox. "_Kyuubi, i only need enough for one tail. Just one._" Kyuubi smiled. "**As you wish kit, but don't take long. If you do I won't be able to stop the second tail from forming.**"

The transformasion into a fox was now complete. He got on all fours before dashing at the creature, remembering the jutsu Kiba taught him. "**BEAST TECHNIQUE: TUNNELING FANG!**" He started spinning like a drill as he collided with the monster.

He cracked the shelling, only damaging it more as he continued. He decided to make the rotation faster and his chakra stornger. In no time the sheild of the monster was destoryed as he went right through it, killing it in one blow and returning to his normal self.

As He does he looks at the group, all of them looking at him with surprise. He sighed and walked to them. They didn't step back, just surprised at his transformation. Except Yuna. She giggled. "I guess your infused with the spirit of a fox. Did you learn how to use it;s power in order to battle and protect yourself and friends?"

Surprised at her himself, he smiled. "Yeah you can say that. It isn't the spirit of a normal fox but everything else yes." They all smiled at him. Wakka first to speak. "Nice job brudda! How did you come up with something like that?" Kimahri wanted to learn that move to help protect Yuna himself.

Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head as he was praised. "Please, it's nothing REALLY! all i did was protect you all. I'm just doing what i need to to protect my friends. You liking me even after what i did is praise enough for me." Hinata smiled. She KNEW he would be accepted.

After alot of argument and begging to be taught by Naruto, they finally made their way to the Temple, unknown to what was next to come. Naruto had a feeling Tidus was going to have a bad day today. he had a FEELING. These feeligns of his never proved wrong before, but he kept silent. Knowing that everything was going to be ok at the end of this trial.

---------------------------------------

WOW! see this? i'm updating every 24 hours! KEEP REVIEWING AND GIVING ME IDEAS!!! OH! and to everyone who complained about my spacing, I HOPE THIS IS BETTER! REVIEW AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS!!!

NEXT CHAPTER! The Tides of love and the betrayal of hero's!!

Naruto: NO WAY! WE WON'T GIVE UP!

Hinata: we'll find a way together naruto.

Yuna: Love conquers all they say...i hope i can find love...

OH! yeh Next chapter is a POLL!!!!

Where do i stop in the luca ARC

Begining?-0

Middle?-0

End?-0

Depending on your answers will depend on the time the next chapter is up!


	4. Luca ARC! The start of the journey!

ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM YOURS TRULY!!!

XD we all know by now i don;t own EITHER series!

ok REVEIWS!

Chigatana: Yeh 24 hour reviews are all i can do in quickness. i gotta sleep ya know. and thx i'm glad it was more readable, the god powers are a no XD tho they do have more strength enough to take down most enemies coming up they'll have a hard time with a few. and i hope you read this story to it;s end.

Katatsubasa-no-Tenshi : well i had the idea of a form for each tougher enemy was the idea i had XD, anyways the hinata thing fire thing remmber how naruto said he did the chidori? infusing chakra into an element. and yes it makes sense for yuna to use chakra XD. lol and thx for the vote.

crazyrabidfangirl: XD ok i am not good at typing i get it! but i don;t have a beta unfortunately and nowher e i go can get me one. sry but at least i'm doing my best to have good grammar.

Shikamaru Slacker: THX! I try even though this is my fifth attempt at writing a story. i'll try to set an example but there are MUCH better writers out there.

POLLS!

Begining-0

Middle-1

End-4

OK!!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group makes their way up the steps to the temple. Ready to pray and their summoner Pray to the Fayth. They finally reach the top only for a group in purple to walk towards them. All but Hinata, Naruto, and Tidus knew who they were. Wakka grimanced at their bad luck to see them before the tournament.

"You praying for victory at the temple too?" Tidus leaned in on wakka. "Who are these guys?" Wakka leaned back. "The luca goers, the favorite team to win the tournament this time around."

The goers laughed and smirked. "Us? Pray? We have no reason to pray, because we WILL win. Oh, and what are you going to do this time? gonna 'try your best' again?" The goers laughed even more at that.

Wakka crossed his arms. "Nope, this time we play to WIN!" The aurochs step forward in determination. "YEAH!"

The team captain grinned more. "Fine, Play it your way, but remeber..." They started walking down the steps. "Even kids can play boys." That only made the aurochs more determined to kick the goers in the tournament.

The group went into the temple, everyone going to a statue each and praying on their knee's. Suddenly a dark skinned women and a big muscle man came to them. "Lady Yuna i suppose?" Yuna turned to see who it was calling her name.

"Summoner Donna, what a surprise." Donna looked at all the people near her. "If i recall, your father only had 2 guardians. Quantity over quality my dear, whatever were you thinking? I only need 1 guardian." Shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Yuna was a little saddened by that. "Lady Donna, i wouldn't question your methods, so please, leave us be. Having so many guardians is an honor to me. It means i've made good friends who will always be with me." A little miffed her advances to crush her competition to greatness she turned her head.

"As you wish, but let's have a race. to see who can defeat sin first." Yuna smiled. "That would be wonderful, seeing how our powers grow so we can bring the next Calm" The deal was made as Donna walked away.

Wakka,Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri walked furthur into the temple. Hinata, Naruto and Tidus followed until wakka told them to stop. "Seeing as how none of you are guardians just yet we cannot disobey the teachings of Yevon. Although we will allow 1 of you to come with us since it is deserving 1 of you should be a guardian now. So who will it be?" Naruto and Tidus decided to stay behind.

Hinata got on the platform as well after kissing naruto. "I'll be back soon!" Tidus scoffed as they went down. Naruto curiously asked. "What's up? Thinking they won't be back?" Tidus turned to him.

"From what i heard back in Besaid, Yuna took a whole day in the temple to pray. It took me going after her to see if she was ok before she came out." Naruto grinned at tidus.

Tidus was a little curious why naruto was grinning at him. "Oh i see, hah you dog you!" Naruto lightly elbowed him, grinning more. "Lover boy wanted to see if she was ok? did you give her a kiss to?" Tidus was blushing and looked away.

"I-i, never said that! I just wanted to make sure no one died!" Naruto laughed. "That was it at first huh? Just seeing if she was still alive. Now it's a crush on the girl. I can tell." Tidus' blush did NOT go down any bit. Only served to deepen in color.

Naruto smiled. "No worries, sooner or later you'll have the guts to tell her. After that then it's all gonna be ok. Right now we should just do what we can." Tidus nodded. Thanking the heavens someone understood.

They heard footsteps behind them, as they looked they saw the summoner and her guardian from before. "What do YOU want?" Donna smiled. "Why aren't you heading in? I thought you were guardians." Naruto shook his head.

Tidus looked at her. "No, we're not guaridans yet. We will be though." Donna smirked. "I see. Barthero!" The big man nodded as he stepped up, grabbing them and shoving them on the platform that came up shortly after Yuna and the other got off of it.

Naruto furious. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Donna smirked more. "Oh, just a little fun." The platform went down. As it stopped they got off it.

Tidus got back on though, "Come on go up!" It wouldn't. So they went across the small bridge to the door. They looked at eachother. "Think we need to go through this like they did or wait till they get back?" Naruto seemed curious since he never went through this.

Tidus sighed. "We have nothing better to do right? Might as well head forward and explain ourselves then wait and get yelled at." He had a point. They walked through the doors to see everything was already past. They went to the chamber only for everyone to look at them in shock.

Naruto sighed. "That Donna woman and her lugnut guardian pushed us down the elevator. Sorry if we're not supposed to be here." They nodded, thinking on how to get Donna back. "We'll see about this later. Right now we wait for Yuna to come out."

Ten minutes later Yuna came out and almost fell over if it wasn't for kimahri catching her. They walked out of the temple after Yuna gained her strength. Tidus was sluggish heading for the steps and Yuna saw this. "What's wrong? Do you feel bad about Sir Jecht?"

Tidus shook his head. "No, i just- just feel like screaming." With that said he suddenly screamed out loud, scaring everyone who could hear it.

They made their way back to the boat and said their goodbyes. Soon after Hinata and Naruto saw tidus start playing with a blitzball, suddenly he flew into the air and spun before kicking the ball straight out to sea. He yelled out laughing. "The best!? YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto and hinata thought that he must've tried to surpass someone before coming here.

Wakka and the team were impressed to say the least and kept begging him to do it again. After one more time Yuna came in giggling like a schoolgirl. "That's the Jecht shot mach III isn't it?"

Tidus and Yuna started talking. Naruto and hinata thought they would just leave them be and head down to sleep. Unfortunately Lulu wanted to know how to combine the two energies. "Naruto. You said you would teach me how to combine the two different energies to do what you did. Mind if we start now?" Hinata and naruto kissed eachother before hinata went to bed.

Naruto and Lulu were on the top deck. After nightfall came Lulu was too exaughsted to continue. Naruto smiled at her progress, she actually produced a bit of chakra. "We'll continue tomorrow Lulu, I don;t want you to use up everything you have just yet." Lulu nodded and wat back against the pole.

Wakka came up as Naruto went down. Wakka smiled at lulu. "How was the training Lulu? Hard ya?" She smiled and nodded.

Wakka smiled at her. "Think after your done training i can learn that tornado move he did?" Lulu shook her head. "Your not ready for this type of training. I could train you in order to get you ready though." He nodded. He anted to learn.

"So Yuna wants him as a guardian ya? Along with Tidus." She looked at him irritated. "I know. Who's fault is it that Tidus is here and has yuna's blessings to be her guardian?"

Wakka decided to defend himself. "NOT MINE!" After a bit, he slumped over. "It IS mine huh? Well it's their decision in the end. I just hope nothing goes wrong." They both hoped so.

The next day the Arrival of the blitz teams went underway. After the cheering and yelling and taints from the teams, the maesters came from the ships. Maester seymor, a cross breed between two races. Naruto could feel the evil rolling off of him.

The tournament was about to start and Yuna came in to the aurochs locker room. "Tidus!" He turned to see Yuna. "yeah? what's up yuna?" she was out of breath from running to the stadium. "I heard word, that Sir Auron is here!"

Tidus was shocked. he wanted to see auron to ask some questions, but he was going to play blitzball! Wakka slapped his back so hard it pushed him forward. "Go ahead brudda, go find auron, we'll be fine till you get back ya? just hurry up." Tidus nodded his head and went out to find auron with yuna.

Naruto followed as Hinata stayed behind to watch for any trouble. They searched high and low but no auron could be found. Soon they were in a bar and tidus encouraged kimahri into a fight with some ronso that were there. Naruto noticed a few people wearing masks suddenly snatch Yuna up and take her away.

Lulu noticed naruto looking somewhere before he grabbed kimahri and tidus. "Yuna's been kidnapped!" and with that they ran after her. Soon they were in the docks, Naruto picked up where they gone and followed them. Soon enough they were on a boat from the al-bhed.

They saw a machine suddenly start up. One thought in all their heads. "_oh, shit..._" Tidus got his sword out and started at it. Naruto saw nothing would do any good, so he looked around for a way to beat it. He soon saw a generator attached to a crane. He tied to start it but no dice.

Quickly he found an idea. "Lulu!, zap the generator with lightning! I'll charge a chidori to get it starting!" He focused his chakra and created another chidori. As soon as the lightning struck the generator he hit it with chidori, starting it up quickly.

He pressed a few buttons as the crane moved around, dropping ontop of the robotis mashine before picking it up, ripping it's weapon off. "NOW ATTACK IT!" Tidus and kimahri both struck it, as soon as they did it was destroyed. Yuna came out with a knocked out al-bhed guard.

They ran up to her and made sure se was ok. After all the worry and tears were shed they got off the boat. Lulu remembered something. "Tidus, go and help the team out. Your our best player besides wakka." Tidus was now in a hurry, stammering out a 'see ya' and heading to the stadium.

They all laughed at his hurry. "Well i guess today was a day huh? Let's go cheer the team on!" Lulu nodded and Yuna started already going there.

As soon as they got there the game was over. The aurochs win, but no sooner does the team relax, when fiends attack the stadium. Yuna and hinata go around helping people evacuate, Lulu and Naruto battle the feinds as Wakka and tidus try to fight their way out of the blitz field.

Lulu goes to help Yuna and cover her as she helps the evacuation. Tidus and wakka make it out and find naruto. "What's going ON!?" Naruto shook his head as he took his sword and slashed at a fiend. "I don't know! They suddenly attacked!"

Suddenly naruto sees a guy in red and a huge sword come in. "Who's that?" Tidus and wakka look over to see. The guy in red kills a monster before tidus got a good look. "AURON!" Tidus and wakka ran to him.

Naruto went with them as well. As soon as they got there a big monsterous bird came in, and two wolfs on each side not allowing them to escape. Naruto formed a plan. "Wakka! You and me take the bird! Auron i'm guessing? You and tidus take the wolves!"

Wakka used an attack on the bird that blinded it as naruto did a few hand seals. "**EARTH RELEASE: ROCK BLADE THRUST!**"

When he slammed his hand into the ground, a wall of the side of the balcony they were on turned into a sharp blade and cut the fiend in half. Auron just finished the wolf as he saw it. "Impressive."

Tidus smiled. "Same old naruto. Showing off." Tidus finished the wolf before sudenly seymor summoned a gigantic monster with one eye. Looking as if it were in a venus fly trap.

Naruto looked stunned. "_No way. A zetsu look-a-like_." The monster killed every fiend in the dome before going back into the ground.

Seymor smiled down at his handywork. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE SAFE!" Everyone cheered for seymor. His plan put into motion.

After they all exited the stadium, they all had their things to do. Wakka talking with his team before he leaves it to be a full guardian, Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri waiting for everyone to get done, and Naruto and hinata waiting with them kissing and talking about what next. Most importantly Tidus and Auron working things out.

Tidus was in the works of yelling and berating Aurons sick since of humor or what not, though Naruto heard them. Tidus' father was Sin. Not by choice either, Naruto knew that pain all too well. As soon as they were done they came up. Auron was now another one of Yuna's guardians.

Tidus was looking over luca, waitying for Yuna to give the word. She came up to him knowing he was depressed. "Are you ok?" He sighed and shook his head. she bent over a bit looking cute to him. "Wanna scream?" He laughed a bit at that.

"You know, whenever i got sad or mad. I used to just start laughing. You try!" They laughed a bit while fighting over him needing to laugh. He gave in. "Ok ok!"

He inhaled before laughing loudly like a mad mad. Soon enough Yuna laughed with him. After awhile they started to giggle and chuckle for real. After the playing was over they all decided to head out. Wakka asked before they stopped laughing when they were heading out. "HEY! You ok there ya? We don't need a crazy man giving us trouble."

They headed out of luca on the trail to the next temple. They weren't a second on the trail when a black space appeared in front of them. A black figure fell out onto the ground on his back, grunting in pain. "Damn...Need work on the landing." Says the figure. as the figure got up they saw him wearing a mask and only one eye visible.

-----------------------------------------------

CLIFF HANGER JUTSU!!!!

XD SRY BOUT THIS!!!! This update was a little rushed! you can tell since the time skips and the talkative bits were removed from what the game does.

Anyways THX FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! GIVE ME MORE FOR A FASTER LONGER UPDATES!!! I need ideas!!

NEXT CHAPTER! THE REUNION AND THE CONFUSION! Hinata shows her STRENGTH!

Hinata: I hope i do ok...

Naruto: YOU GO HINATA!

Wakka: Who's that there?

READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Hinata's strength and the confusion!

OK 5TH ChAPTER!!!

Wonderful reviews!! Thx guys.

OK...WHAT THE HELL!!! i got 3 in an hour from the chapter finally being out...and they already guess the freaking guy out of the rift XD

REVIEWS!!

Chigatana: OH COME ON!!! XD Thx for the complimenting of the story. and no worries to all you auron fans he'll have a big role coming in later. as for the guess chigatana,...XD OMG UR SHARP!!

Katatsubasa-no-Tenshi : XD yeh i know! it's funny how that works out huh? and omg how come everyone got that!!! XD i thought the mask and only one eye would be too little to figure it out!!!

OK TIME FOR CHAPTER 5!! STARTO!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man got up and popped his stiff bones to soften them. "Oh god that hurt." He looked up to a surprised group. More surprised was the Blonde kid with whisker marks and the pale girl with white eyes. Instantly his one eye snapped wide. "NARUTO!! HINATA!!" He said loudly.

They were shocked by who it was. a headband over his eye, a jounin vest, white hair going up in a slight wave, and a mask covering most of his face. Hinata and naruto both shouted in unison. "KAKASHI!?!"

The group looked at the three. "You know this guy?" Wakka curious as ever, and clueless as ever. Naruto and hinata nodded. Kakashi, drained from the trip, fainted and fell on the ground.

Naruto and hinata sighed before picking him up and carrying him. "You coming or what?" Hinata smiled. "We'll explain on the way." Auron was curious about kakashi. "_Why does he hide his face? More importantly, why does he cover one of his eyes?_"

They were walking down the trail with a unconsious kakashi being carried by naruto. "So, who is that guy?" naruto smiled nervously. "He's my teacher. He taught me everything i know today. Especially chidori since he created the technique." Lulu smiled. glad there was another person to teach her.

"No way Lulu, he's a lazy teacher. He may be my teacher but it took till a year ago just for me to understand everything he said. Besides he may have alot of questions. Might as well tell him his answers at the next rest stop." They agreed to that. Naruto saw big yellow birds with people on them riding them.

"What are those things?" Wakka explained it to him. "Their Chocobo, they are our way of faster transportation or carrying things from one place to another. They also have a way with giving us power by turning wheels for power." Naruto smiled.

"So they are the best animals for things we cannot normally do. Sounds like their important for this place huh? I'm guessing from how these people are soldiers they are also used for battles?" Wakka nodded. things were getting more intresting to naruto.

They reach a rest stop and get a few rooms. Naruto asking to stay with kakashi, Hinata right with him. After thirty minutes kakashi finally wakes up. Naruto gave his fox grin. "How you doing kakashi?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and sat up, still drained form the dimensional travel.

"Just fine naruto. How about you? I would have thought you didn't make it traveling through that thing." He rubbed his head. "It gave me one hell of a headache." Naruto and hinata laughed at that.

"So kakashi, do you have any questions about this dimension?" Kakashi laughed again. "It would help me keep a low profile." It took a full 10 minutes before they got done explaining.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "To think this dimension would be so similair yet so different." Before kakashi could ask another question someone suddenly yelled from outside. "HELP!! A FIEND IS EATING ALL THE CHOCOBO!!!"

The group ran outside in time to see a huge monster eating a chocobo. Hinata could hardly stomach the act she saw. "EWW!" They got ready to fight it off.

Hinata walked in front. "Please, let me deal with this monster. It isn't going to be easy for me to beat him without using every bit of strength i have..." The monster was already charging, Already about to kill the group. In one swift strike Hinata used her chakra for her super strength punches. Stirking the beast hard enough to push him back.

"...But i will not let my friends or my love be hurt by this monster! I grew my entire life as a weak little girl...With naruto i grew stronger with love. I WANT TO PROTECT OUR BONDS!" The group was shocked at those words, but naruto was not. he shed but a tear at her love for him and her friends, her will to protect...

Hinata stood for herself and her friends so they may stay strong and true...Wakka was not one for this reason. "Hinata, think about this!" Hinata smiled at him and nodded. "I already have." Yuna smiled and nodded for hinata to go fight alone.

Hinata gathered every ounce of chakra she could into her fists and feet, ready to kill this monster and show how strong she has become over the years. She Sprinted at the creature who had just gotten back on it's feet, her limbs ablaze the moment she started her run.

In one strike she released every ounce of chakra in her one fist, setting the monster ablaze itself, before kicking it through the chest. The monster turned into the rainbow balls of light floating in the sky as it let the souls of the dead rest in peace at last. She smiled at her accomplishment, She wasn't the weak little girl from the Hyuuga clan, NO, she was a storng women that Naruto deemed worthy enough to slip into his heart unlike anyone before.

Her last thoughts as she fainted flat onto the gorund were so simple even a baby could tell it was her only thought. "_I proved my love for you, Naruto..."_ The group smiled at her peaceful sleeping form, smiling as if it were no tomorrow.

They all rested well that night. The next morning they were all up and ready to set off. Kakashi and auron stayed in the back, Auron waiting to be called on, and kakashi waiting for the next rest stop to get some answers to his questions. Auron had a few of his own though.

He leaned looked at kakashi. "Why do you cover up your eye?" Kakashi looked at auron lazily. "Oh this?" He laid a hand on his headband covering his eye. "It's just a wound. And it brings back painful memories of those i have lost." Kakashi reveled in his memories.

Auron knew how it felt. His own scarred eye was a reminder of his mistake. "Same here. I lost some of my best friends...And this Scar over my own eye, is a reminder of my mistakes. I will correct as many of those mistakes as i possibly can before i die. Leave with no regrets."

Kakashi smiled, finally finding someone who knew how it felt. Auron still was persistant. "Althought you never answered my question. Why cover it up?" Kakashi sighed.

"It's not just a reminder. It's a part of my most cherished friend of all. He gave me his own eye so i could see again... I don't want to use his eye unless i really need to." Auron got his answer and he was satisfied. Kakashi was saddened from his memory rush.

They decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip. Naruto, hinata, lulu decided to talk about techniques. "Lulu, Every technique has it's elemental effinity, sometimes it has none. The thing you have to know is how much chakra you need to use it and how good your chakra control IS." Naruto tried to explain best he could.

Lulu was listening to him for pointers. "I've got down compining the energies and producing chakra. If i keep doing that i'll have more correct?" Naruto nodded. "So all i need is chakra control and i'll be fine. Any training i might need?"

Naruto knew the perfect training. "It's simple. Two excersies are perfect for it. Tree climbing and Water walking. The first step is tree climbing. You focus chakra into your feet and try to stick to the tree. Too much and you blast right off, too little and you slip. The thing is to have just enough for as long as possible. The longer you stick the better your control is." Lulu nodded. Sounded simple enough, but knew the act was less then pleasant.

Tidus was just thinking about everything auron said, what he thought now about what the truth was or wasn't. He tried to figure it all out as best he could. Wakka was ready for another temple to just rest easy and help Yuna finish her journey as a summoner.

Kimahri was listening in on Naruto to see if he could get any pointers himself. He wanted to protect yuna as best he could and any training he could get to learn the moves naruto did.

Yuna was walking ahead of the group. Thinking about what exactly is in store for them. They finally reached the end of the trail, going straight for the Djose pass. They saw around them chocobo, caged animals, and lastly the Crusaders. They heard Donna yelling at a guard for the pass.

"WHAT!? What do you MEAN we can't come through! I am a summoner! I am on my journey to defeat Sin!!!" The guard was unphased.

He spoke. "I am sorry, but the crusaders are in control of this pass for the time being. You may continue after the preparations and the end of this is over. We are sorry for the inconveniance." That ticked Donna off.

"FINE! BARTHERO! we're going..." With that said Donna passed Yuna and her group as if they were not there. They went forth a bit and stopped.

Yuna was confused. "I wonder what's going on? surely they would let summoners past to complete their journey. I wonder why they won't..." She gasped, seeing the creatures in cages slowly going into the pass, they were FIENDS! "What's going on?"

Maester Seymor came up. "Lady Yuna, what a surprise. May i ask what the matter is?" Yuna turned. "Lord Seymor, Why are they taking Fiends into the pass?" Seymor walked up. "The Crusaders are trying to defeat sin. Using the sin spawn as bait, they shall draw it out, and are prepared to use everything they have in order to kill it."

Wakka was cunfused as can be. "But lord seymor you must see that the only ones capable of killing sin are summoners! PLEASE stop this campain!" Seymor chuckled a bit.

"Are their goals much different from yours? would you try your hardest to defeat sin even against all odds?" Wakka was speechless, almost. "But lord seymor!" Seymor started going into the pass.

"WE will see if they can or not. It isn't as if we should stop them from trying. We should see if they can or not before giving in to the only way we know how to stop Sin. Am i right?" Wakka was trying to stammer out a respond but couldn't

Yuna looked at him as he went into the pass. "Lord seymor, may we come with you? i mustn't stop my journey as a summoner just in case they fail. Also i wish to see how they will bring down Sin." Seymor looked back. "Very well. LET THEM PASS!" as soon as that was said they let them all pass by.

What they saw they wouldn't beleive was being used as their weapon against Sin...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFF HANGER JUTSU!!!!

SRY!! i didn't want to make the 24 hour updates go to 48 hour updates. I know it's shorter then the last chapter and all but still it's good enough. i hope... HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

XD GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS AND IDEAS!!! THE MROE REVIEWS AND CHAPTERS THE FASTER AND LONGER THE UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER!! THE FIGHT WITH SIN AND THE AL-BHED! ENTER RIKKU!!!

Naruto: THAT THINGS AS BIG AS KYUUBI!!!!

Hinata: I hope this works...

Auron: Only a summoner can beat Sin...why must this go on with delay?

READ AND REVIEW!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT!!!! GET THEM TO REVIEW TOO!!!


	6. SIN and the albhed ENTER RIKKU!

OK 6TH CHAPPY!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!

REVIEWS!!

Chigatana: XD nice...anyways yeh i'm glad you liked it. Hope you continue reading!!! oh and btw XD kakashi and auron are gonna have a huge part to play here. so keep a watch on that mouth of yours for kakashi. he might come at you.

(Kakashi somewhere on stage): NO FOUL MOUTHIN ME!! I"LL SHOW YOU!!! (XD)

Katasubasa-no-tenshi: I am REALLy glad your staying with this story. every chapter you have something to say with nice long reviews. THX A BUNCH!!! If you got any friends who might like this type of story then get them to read and review..it'll make the updates faster and longer.

tecaman: JIN!!! XD oi vey i was gonna do that at the end,. i want to follow the game as much as possible with a few twists before getting to the end.

Shikamaru Slacker: XD uhhh thx? and this story isn't about the game only you know. it's about how naruto hinata and kakashi fare in the land of spira. if you read there are some game lines but not ALL of them are game lines. That's as good as it;s gonna get. sry, hope you stay with this story till the end

S-Wanderer: The ninja idea thing you'll see in this chapter does not matter XD. if they don't want to know then why should there be a breifing. and how does kakashi do it? the mangekyou sharingan XD. if you haven't read yet, that's how naruto and hinata get there too. as for why, duh he's there team mate and he was not about to lose more. (read kakashi gaiden manga) the blitzball thing is a no. Naruto would be able to with the spiritual energy of chakra. (think about it XD) and yeh kakashi wants to learn the skills of the FF world along with Lulu wanting to learn naruto moves. (kimahri and wakka want to learn too) Thx for the ideas! i hope you stay for the story!!

CatWomen4Ever: heh thanks alot. Yeh i do 24 hour updates. the chapters may not be as long as book chapters but they should be good enough. they will get longer and faster with reviews and ideas. and thx. I tried to get everyones personality as good as i could along with some emotions rolling off the story. i want to try to make others fell the emotions. HOPE YOU FOLLOW THE STORY TO THE END!!!

Now that was alot of reviews all of a sudden O.o...THX ALL!!

OK NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group slowly but surely made it to the front where they could overlook the battle. What they saw when they got there they would never beleive. Wakka was furious at the crusaders madness, at seymor's patience with what was being done. "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS! LORD SEYMOR!"

Seymor was looking over everything. "They are doing what they can..." Wakka didn't want that kind of response.

Wakka would get the answers of this madness even if it killed him. "WHY ARE THE AL-BHED AND CRUSADERS WORKING TOGETHER!? MACHINA ARE FOBIDDEN BY YEVON HIMSELF!!!" Wakka was furious beyond words.

Seymor chuckled. "My what a temper. The al-bhed and the crusaders are working together because they and we have the same goal...To defeat Sin. The least we can do is let them try. If we don't give them the chance maybe we'll never find a way to defeat sin then to sacrifice a summoner. The al-bhed wish to be rid of sin just as much as we do." Wakka was still furious.

"BUT LORD SEYMOR!" Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "There ain't nothin we can do now. Just wait and see." Wakka grumbled as he walked away in defeat. Auron decided to speak. "Only summoners can defeat sin. That's what i learned on my journey with lord braska."

They all waited for the battle to begin. The air was silent, the weather was cloudy, the bait was in place as the al-bhed and the crusaders got ready with final preparations. Everything was in place and ready, ready to battle Sin. There was a slight rumbling in the air as a shadow loomed in the water.

Naruto saw just how big Sin was. "IT'S BIGGER THEN KYUUBI!!!" The group looked at him curiously.

Everyone knew what it was. "SIN!!!" Everything was ready and going according to the plan. Sin rose out of the water in a cloak of some sort, but no one cared if it was a sheild or not, they fired upon sin. All the cannons fired and hit the sheild as Sin spawn tore from his body and went straight for the crusaders waiting on the shore.

The battle has begun, and all the weapons used, all the lives that are on the line, they tried their best to defaeat sin...to no avail. Nothing was able to penetrate his sheild. He let it down only to put another one around him. One more weapon prepared to fire, as it did it's power was able to weaken and almost break sin's sheild...Before sin attacked it and destroyed the weapon.

Nothing that was thrown at Sin was ever enough to beat it. Suddenly the captrued sinspawn grouped together and combined into one big monster. The monster appeared where the group was on the cliff. "Uh-oh..." Tidus was a little intimidated by it. Auron and Kakashi walked up to battle him alone.

Naruto smiled. "Let's see how kakashi serves in this world. And i AM curious to aurons abilities as well." Auron grabbed his huge katana and got in position, kakashi grabbing a kunai and getting ready. With a nod at eachother they charged at the creature. Auron slashed through the sheild the monster had on his arms in one shot, ready to kill the head on the creatures body.

Kakashi charged up a chidori, but suddenly pulled his hands appart and had two chidori's ready to strike. "**RAIKIRI**!!!" He yelled as he hit one chidori into the head at the top, before striking the other under it's chin going stright up through the head. Auron already Blew a flame onto his sword and slashed right through the head in the creatures body. Causing the creature to fall and die.

They smiled at their accomplishment, exchanging hi five's. "Nice work, maybe you can teach me that lightning move sometime." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "And maybe you can teach me that fire technique." They were already best of friends in that moment.

The battle with Sin raged until he let loose a blast of white. Everyone disappearing in the light in seconds. Only people left were the group on the hill watching. A roar came from behind the group, suddenly they turned, seeing the same creature they defeated only moments ago.

It was stronger then before, and bigger. Auron and kakashi both stepped up. "Guess it's time we use stronger techniques huh?" Kakashi chuckled. "I guess so. Although i already used one of my most powerful techniques." Auron smiled. "So did i. Guess we up the anty." They noded before charging again.

They were thrown back a bit as the beast protected itself. They had an idea. Kakashi sharged the biggest chidori he could in both his hands and combined them, he charged and jumped at auron with his feet out as if he were going to kick him. Auron using the back of his sword swung it as hard as he could at kakashi.

As soon as kakashi's feet hit the sword he quickly jumped from it as it pushed him to the sin spawn. The chidori growing more. "DIE!!!" As if the creature agreed to, kakashi drove through the sheild and the body of the spawn, killing it for good this time. They gave eachother yet another hi-five at the teamwork.

Everyone wondered how they beat the creature so easy. It would have taken naruto one maybe even two tails to beat that thing. After the battle was over, most were dead, little were wounded, and quite a few were traumatized for a long time. Yuna did the sending on the beach as everyone who lived got ready to move on.

After much distress the maester moved on through the pass, The group got ready to head for the Djose temple. Auron and kakashi were talking on Teamwork and how to do the techniques they used. Tidus who swam out to sea returned to see yuna's dance. Sad she had to send again.

The group got ready to leave. Lulu smiling at naruto. "I've got a lot of chakra, and i can climb a tree for ten hours." Naruto smiled his fox smile. "Good work. Next is water walking. What you do is push yourself above the water with chakra, but it isn't only pushing yourself to balance, it's also how good you can control the chakra and how constant you can let it out. Try it next time we reach a body of water." Lulu nodded.

Lulu walked with yuna in the front and looked down sadly. "Yuna, are you in love?" yuna blushed and stammered out a response. "I-i-i don't really..i mean..." Lulu smiled. "Is it tidus?" Yuna blushed more and nodded. Lulu wanted to help Yuna receive love before the end.

Lulu would never love again though. Even if her heart wanted her to. She looked back into the group, Looking at the blond in the group she loved. "We both have a thing for blondes with wild hair i guess." Yuna giggled. "Might as well go for him huh? We both need love."

Naruto and Hinata were holding eachother walking in the group. "You know hinata, we need to find out a way back home." Hinata snuggled her head in his chest. "No" Was her simple answer.

She thought this world would be better for them both. No wars between contries or cities, now fighting except to save the world, eevrything was better here then in their own world. Her own father and her sister hated and disowned her as family, and Neji had hated her since he was in the branch family.

The only ones who liked her were her former teammates Kiba and shino who died in a mission when they were Chuunin, and Naruto kakashi and Tsunade. Tsunade would do without them and could do great things, and kakashi had followed them here. They could start a new life and be accepted by all.

Hinata sighed. "We stay because of all the bad that happened in the past and all we could have here." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. He knew how bad it was for her in her own home. It only got worse when her teammates died. He wouldn't force her into anything if she didn't want to.

He kissed her forehead. "Ok, we'll stay." Kakashi who was behind them was smiling. They were cute together. Auron smirked under his mask. "Guess love is in the air for those two." Kakashi looked at auron.

"Yeah. Before they got here in this world, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Every off chance they get to relax they make sure to spend it together and love one another. Sweet if you ask me." Kakashi was laughing at the memory of him accidently coming in on them making out. Naruto almost killed him for that one.

Tidus was trying to get kimahri to talk more and smile more. No such luck on the smiling but kimahri was good enough to talk to. Tidus wouldn't give up on him though. If it was the last thing he'd do. (Tidus reading the story: HELL NO I WON'T!!...me: o.o)

Naruto decided to talk to Kyuubi the rest of the way. "_Hey you fox, what's going on? Your silent. It's creepy." _Kyuubi laughed inside his head. "**Kit, you have NO clue what i've been up to. I've used my chakra so i could sense things from outside your body. Your about to have one HELL of a life here. Since my power is concentrated inside you, making jinchuriki who hold a biju stronger then the biju itself when they grow older and can maintain control of the final transformations, i have to know just as much if not more then you so you have a way to expect things when they come.**" Naruto summarized everything the fox said.

The fox basically said 'Your almost as strong as me to surpass my own strength, but without me telling you this or that your too dense to see it.' Which kinda ticked naruto off a bit. "_Point? Stupid fox?" _Kyuubi smirked

He laughed a bit. "**To the point? Sure. Remember when i said Sin was just as powerful as I am?**" Naruto nodded to the fox. "**Well since your gonna be stronger then i am you can beat him when you gain control of all my power. But not only that i wanted to say...**"

The fox smriked wider as he smelt someone turn to him in some way. "**Your about to have a really bad time with your girlfriend and someone else.**" Naruto sweat dropped. Two girls would love him for him and he only needed one...Hinata Hyuuga.

Kyuubi fell fond of the boy by the time he reached Jounin. Naruto wasn't in his own mind yet, so it was safe for Kyuubi to reveal his true form. Red flaming hair, a slim body shape, his own whisker marks upon slitted red eyes. The only thing defining about him to change Naruto's respect for him that he feared would happen...He...Was a SHE!

With a read flowing kimono and her nine tails swirling about. She looked like a demon goddess. She grew fond of naruto, and even fell in love with him. She wouldn't say so though. She didn't want to part him and hinata, or ruin him for life. She would do anything for him, even let him be happy with another.

She returned to her normal fox form. "**Hey, kit. I was wondering why you haven't wanted to know HOW i know of this dimention.**" Naruto smiled. "_No need. Your a demon fox simple as that. You have the power to go to other dimensions if you need to."_

Kyuubi was taken back from that. He was SHARP! "**Ok kit, your scaring me with this sharpness your suddenly showing!**" Naruto chuckled. "_You wanted me to be since you thought i was so dense. I should be thanking you for helping me realize that and become less dense."_

Kyuubi smiled. "**No problem kit, just don't let your guard down.**" Naruto nodded to the fox. They suddenly came upon a fork in the road. "Where we heading?"

Wakka smiled. "Easy. We head for the temple before continuing to the moonflow. Yuna has to pray to the fayth at the temple." They all nodded. They went to the temple and went in. They found three people there. "Ahhh, Lady Yuna!" The robed man said.

"What a pleasant surprise. How are you? I hope you haven't been hurt from the crusaders raid on sin." Yuna did the prayer as did the man. "We are fine, thank you for the concern."

The guardians were the other two. Waiting to be on their way. "We must be leaving Lady Yuna. I hope you a safe journey." They all did the prayer and left. The group went furthur into the temple and waited on Yuna to finish her prayers. Suddenly Donna came in.

"Ah i see they let you pass. Must be a perk for being with Yuna. Anyway, call her out. I need to pray to the fayth as well." Donna was the same bitchy woman she was from the kilika temple. Naruto would have none of it. "Lady Donna, quit badgering. If your a summoner just for glory then you can stuff it. Yuna is doing this for spira not herself, so bug off."

Donna chuckled udner her breath and smirked. "Barthero, show this boy his place." He wasn't listening, but rather worshipping Auron. "Seem's to me your not in any place to tell me what to do. Besides if i could i'd take down sin alone. That isn't pride, that's truth..." He let off enough killer intent in only that room that it scared Auron into peeing his pants is he didn't hold it.

Donna and barthero were running out of the temple. "Think they got any say over us just cause she thinks she's better. Pitiful." Kakashi chuckled. He knew Naruto's killer intent very well. He had to get used to it so he wasn't scared off by it.

Yuna came out to Wakka, Tidus, Kimahri, and Auron asking him about the energy he let out. He was nervous to answer. "Guys, it's not that simple. It's like using your energy to project the anger you keep inside yourself to scare the enemy. It takes years to master how to use it."

Yuna smiled. Naruto had captured everyones eye. "Shall we head out now?" Everyone agreed on heading to the moonflow quickly. As they got their Naruto, Tidus, Hinata, and Kakashi were amazed at it's beauty. Naruto smiled at hinata. They both thought they should come back here for a romantic evening.

As Tidus, Lulu, and Yuna talked about the moonflow. Naruto decided to go into his mind. He found the Kyuubi, and he was sobbing. "HEY! what's wrong? Did the moonflow make you sad? I thought we got through the trust barrier here." Naruto was now thinking on what could make the great Kyuubi cry.

"**No, kit. You wouldn't want to know. Sorry if i'm like this, it's just painful for me is all... Don't worry about me i'll be fine. Just talk with me more and life live kit. Live life.**" Naruto sighed. "Ok Kyuubi. You know i trust you. i just hope you trust me enough in time to tell me what's the matter. ok?"

Kyuubi nodded. "**I'll try to later. On my word.**" Naruto smiled. Kyuubi always kept his word. Naruto returned to reality after waving kyuubi goodbye. He saw the big elephant thing standing in front of him. Tidus beat him to it. "WHAT THE-!"

Auron chuckled. "Your father jecht, the first time he saw one he attacked it thinking it was a fiend." Naruto put the peices together, an animal with a carriage, and a river with no land to cross it. "We, are going to ride this thing, across the moonflow?" Wakka, Auron and Yuna nodded.

Naruto sighed. "Guess we have no choice." They got ready and waited for the shoopuff to get ready. Once it was ready they got on and were crossing. Naruto smiled. "SO if i remember, wakka, Machina are forbidden. Why?" Wakka sighed.

"Yevon sends Sin to punish us. for our misdirection. Machina that are used as weapons are forbidden. Machina like what we use for blitzball are not. And until people like the al-bhed stop then Sin will keep attacking us for our crimes." Naruto could see how that worked.

Kyuubi laughed her ass off. "**STUPID SHIT HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! SIN WON'T STOP!! He'll keep coming so there will be BALANCE!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!**" Naruto laughed a little. "If that's so why does Sin attack all, not JUST the al-bhed? and is there a reason why the al-bhed keep using machina even though sin attacks still?"

Before wakka could say a thing al-bhed came from nowhere and took Yuna underwater. Tidus, Wakka, and Naruto dived in. There was a machina holding Yuna. "_Ok, so i guess this is tidus' battle. He needs to show his love for yuna."_ He watched as Tidus slashed and dashed at the machine, Every single shot the robot did Naruto destroyed the attack. Soon tidus destoryed the machina and took Yuna from the machine.

They returned to the shoopuff. Auron concerned for her. "Are you ok lady Yuna?" She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to tidus." They looked at him as he slumped in his seat exaughsted. Wakka congratuated him on his fighting. Kimahri said a single thanks and Lulu huffed out a nice work.

They crossed in no time. Tidus went ahead to check for fiends. He saw a girl on the shore. "Hey, are you ok?" The girl slowly got up and took off her red uniform to reveal her street clothes. a pair of short shorts and a tight shirt. Tidus was in shock at this. In one word he said this girls name.

"RIKKU!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY!!!! SRY XD!!! at least it was longer and more defined yes? READ AND REVIEW!!!!

XD OH!! AND I HAD 1 PERSON GIVE ME AN IDEA AND ABOUT 9 MAYBE 10 REVIEWS!!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS AND IDEAS THE FASTER AND LONGER THE CHAPTERS!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER! SEYMORS REQUEST!!! Yuna finds the answer!!!

Naruto: This is going to give me a really rough time Sweatdrops

Hinata: thinks if only he knew...

Rikku: What's with the faces?

NEXT CHAPTER IS A POLL!!!

SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT!!!

Have FEMKyuubi in as a part of naruto's harem (as you may have figured form the chapter theres another girl who will love him)

YES!-0

NO!!!-0

XD oh and to all of you... GUESS THE GIRL!!!! I'LL BE WAITING FOR THE REVIEWS!!!


	7. Seymors Proposal! Yuna finds the answer!

ANOTHER UPDATE FROM ME!!!!

REVIEWS!!!

Shadow Zeranion: Well your right on that one XD and yeh naruto needs girls not girl..he deserves that much love (not lust like jiraya) and thx i hope you read this story till the end

Chigatana: HAHAH!!! XD NICE!!! Though you should know Auron and kakashi are gonna fight you now..(they come at you) o.o RUN!!! XD anyways yeh i'm one if not THE hugest NARUHINA fan there is XD though you gotta admit after naruto's life he deserves tons of love. and i hope you read up on this story to the end!

bledinghand: XD yeh well in FF they summon monsters not animals.. so the summoning from naruto's dimension without the animal being there will not work. use reason XD anyways yeh i hope you read the story to the end!!

Scione: XD wow you reviewed out of nowhere. and thx. i hope you follow to the end!

Katasubasa-n-tenchi: hey man thx for that long review XD but like i said earlier to chigatana and shadow. i am one of th biggest if not THE biggest naruhina fan. the thing is with naruto's bad life in konoha he kinda deserves to have more love then just one girl (and as you saw in the last chapter he only had eyes for hinata anyways.) and thx it was a good chapter wasn't it? hope this one is just as good. The auron fans and kakashi fans must have loved the tagteam. and yeh donna is a bitch XD so naruto scared her off and the lulu thing i was trying to trick you. remember how i got to many ppl becoming sharp with guessing kakashi? yeh so watch out i ain't gonna be so clueful now XD thx for the review and i hope you stay with this story to the end!! (oh and no worries. i'll read and review your stories later!)

Spiritwolf32: been awhile since you reviewed. but thx. naruto and hinata are in anbu so their in their mid-late 20's and thx for supporting a harem XD. hope you stay with this story to the end!!

Bloodlust002:XD thx man. i'll check it out later thx for the vote oh and i hope you follow this story to the end!

thx for the reviews!!!!...very much O.o...XD alot of em!

POLL!

yes-5

no-3

XD decision hard to make!

DISCLAIMER!!!!...oh come on XD.. we ALL know i don't yet.. so i'll stop saying this part...XP

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"RIKKU!" Tidus called as he saw the girl who he hadn't seen since he first came to besaid.

Said girl was drying out her hair. "You have some nerve, Attacking me like that!" Tidus was confused as hell.

"Y-you mean YOU! the machina?" Rikku nodded. "I was in that machina as well as the one on that ship back in luca!" Tidus was now apologizing.

Rikku smiled. "_Still the idiot that we found in that temple."_ She giggled. "No worries tidus, at least your ok after sin attacked the boat." In no time the group were there.

Naruto sighed. "_A girl here out of nowhere. First this auron guy, then kakashi, now her. When will it end!"_ Kyuubi smiled. "_**Never...Your going to find that being a jinchuriki of a fox will give you more then you bargained for.**_"

The group was a buzz with this new member all of a sudden. Naruto still thought tidus almost slipping with her heritige. "_al-bhed." _He smiled. Wakka accepted her so he didn't realize the slip.

After awhile she was apointed another guardian. "_I guess yuna likes her._" They soon moved on and let Rikku have a shot at a few fiends. Soon enough they made it to the city Guadosalam, home of the guado and Lord seymor ruler of the guado. Someone walked up to them.

"Ahhhh, lady Yuna, it is a pleasure to see you here in guadosalam. Lord seymor has been epecting you for some time now. Please follow me." Yuna looked at her gaurdians. "I would like to but i must have my guardians with me."

The man smiled. "Ah yes, they may come too if they wish." They all went into the mansion of lord seymors, then waited until he was ready to see them. Naruto saw tidus walking around asking around about this place. Easy enough to understand this is a home for another race.

Soon, the same man who came for them when they arrived came into the front room. "Lord Seymor may see you now." With that said they went into a rom where there was a fiest laid out to them. Hinata particularly saw cinnimon buns. Naruto gave off his wide fox grin.

Hinata was drooling. Rikku was curious. "What's with her? she looks like she's about to pass out." Naruto chuckled. "No, she loves cinnamon buns almost as much as she loves me." In a flash hinata was at the cinnamon buns eating half of them quickly before stopping, chewing slowly.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Hinata can't resist those things. Especially during one night a peice fell out of my hand and onto my stomach. Loving me and cinnamon buns and tasting boht at the same time got her hooked. Every meal she eats me covered in cinnamon buns. You can guess the rest." Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Auron, Tidus, and Kimahri were blushing.

"_That night hinata showed how big of a pervert she was with thoughts of me"_ naruto chuckled as he saw hinata finish the cinnamon buns and lick every bit that was covers on her or the table from the cinnamon buns right off. After seeing hinata go after all those buns, everyone decided to not eat for awhile.

Seymor came out and smiled. "Ah, it's wonderful to see you all once more. Come i wish to show you something." They all went into a room, suddenly turning into a hologram. Naruto didn't sense it to be a genjutsu. Under and around them was a city, filled with lights and made to look like the gods themselves created it.

Tidus was amazed. "THAT'S MY ZANARKAND!!!" Wakka and Lulu were looking at it in wonder, this was the famous zanarkand? Everyone was amazed except auron. He was there in order to get tidus to THIS time. Finally they made it to a bedroom with a girl wearing a headress. Seymor spoke first.

"This is the house of the great Yunalesca, And this person here IS lady Yunalesca. The first one to ever defeat sin." A man soon came in and talked with Yunalesca. Seymor smiled. "And that is her husband. He died to protect Yunalesca long enough for her to defeat sin. He was valiant and Yunalesca married him for it. Yuna, Your name is taken from yunalesca herself. You will be famous as her when you defeat sin."

Seymor whispered in yuna's ear and she gasped at what she heard. Soon they were back in the feasting room. Yuna was all red, Rikku wanted to know. "What's up? why are you red?" Yuna whispered into her ear. Rikku gasped. "NO WAY!!!" Lulu looked sad as she heard.

"_Couldn't she just live with the one she loves instead of doing what the maester suggested?"_ The idea was not good for love at all. Kimahri looked saddened as well. Knowing she loved tidus, and saw why. Naruto sighed as tidus got mad. Seymor smiled more. "You don't have to answer now. You may go and think upon it first. come back when you reach a decision, lady yuna." With that said he left the room

They all decided to visit the farplane. Naruto was very confused. "Is it me or is my memory failing me? the farplane is where the souls of the dead go to when they are at peace. we are niether dead or in a state of peace at the moment so how can we visit the farplane?" Lulu smiled.

"The guado have a special place here where the living may go to visit the farplane, so they may see their loved ones or those they wish to see that are dead. We shall visit the farplane for now." Naruto sighed. He had to be dense for a second.

Hinata thought maybe, just maybe, the farplane held kiba and shino's souls as well. Auron stayed behind as the group went into the portal to the farplane. Wakka went up to the edge and soon came someone who looked almost like tidus. "Hey Chappu, it's been awhile ya?" Wakka was speaking to his brother.

Yuna had gone and soon came two people. Naruto regocnized one person, in the temple of besaid he had a statue of him. Lord braska. "_The other must be his wife and yuna's mother"_ After awhile tidus came up to yuna and started talking with her. They seemed like a good couple.

Hinata stood at the egde and thought of kiba and shino, Lulu giving her the pointers to calling the dead. Soon enough a surprise wept through Hinata, Naruto, and kakashi. Both kiba and shino floated near the edge. "Your here..."Hinata was now crying as she saw her friends and teammates in a place like this.

Naruto came and hugged her, comforting her. Kakashi decided to see his old teammates. He stood and thought of them, soon a masked person in akatsuki robes. The mask only letting one eye be seen. He had thought of obito, his teammate uchiha. Kakashi was amazed that his teammate was alive enough to be in akatsuki.

He thought of Rin, soon a brown haired women in a formal white kimono came into view. She had grown into a beautiful woman. He wished he had seen her when she was alive to love her. He was about to think of his sensei when he looked at naruto. "_If naruto really is the son of minato-sensei, then he should be able to be seen by naruto here."_ He spoke with his teammates as hinata finally calmed down.

Hinata started talking to her teammates as naruto thought. "_If kiba and shino are here, then my parents have to be here too."_ Naruto thought of his father whoever he was. Soon a man with yellowish long hair, blue eyes, a hokage robe with flames at the end came into view. Naruto fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SO SRY!!! I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT!!!! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU LATER!!!

I have writers block and can't think of anything more to add. And i don't want to disappoint with late updates!

The next chapter will go from where i left off to possible after the yeti monster takes the group to a fall down into the lake to maybe even yuna's wedding! a nice long detailed chapter no? it will take quite a few days so get plenty of ppl to read and review!!! no worries though everyone i ain't quiting this story! i hope you be patient with me!

NEXT CHAPTER! YUNA'S ANSWER! Seymors regret!!!

Naruto:The scum bag thinks he can do this then he has another thing coming!

Hinata:Naruto, i'll let you...

Kakashi: This ain't part of my schedule...

READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Naruto's sharpness and yuna's answer

ANOTHER UPDATE!!!!! SRY BOUT THE AUTHOR NOTE EVERY CHAPPY!!!

I swear i hate writing them and reading them just as much as you hate reading them...sry everyone. i'll cut it out.

REVIEWS!!

tecaman21: XD haha yeh. the hinata cinnimon rolls was fun to write also

vanvanman: You'll see in this chapter why kiba and shino are in the farplane. no worries i'll try to make it as good as possible

spiritwolf: Yo thx for following this story, and wow that's some impact i made huh? ffx is a good game in the series and i was gonna try to make a ffx-2 one as a sequal or even another concerning ff12. hope you enjoy!

not as many as the other chapters but good enough. thx all. HOPE YOU READ IT TO THE END!!!

again sry for the author notes i'll try to say them as little as possible.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up slowly, moaning out his tiredness as he rubbed his eye. All the memories of what happened before he fainted returned to him like a sledghammer at full force colliding into his head. "FATHER!!!!!!!!" he jumped up so fast he was on his feet from the force he got up at.

Everyone looked at him surprised, he had gone from unconsious to on his feet screaming in less then a millisecond. A world record if there was one. Naruto sat back down though, looking down sadly. "_My father, the great yondaime hokage who sealed the nine tailed beast within me...My idol...my father..."_ Hinata got on her knees by him and hugged him. Kakashi smiled.

Naruto was the son of his sensei. "_I should have paid more attention to naruto then sasuke. I have failed you sensei...i have failed your memory, please forgive me."_ Suddenly it hit him. "Lulu? how come the farplane holds our universes dead as well?" Lulu was just as confused as he was.

Naruto smiled a little though. "It's because the farplane is connected to all universes, it's the one place that connects all places. Kakashi, didn't you see that place as we came through the dimensional hole made?" Kakashi was stunned, he hadn't thought about it.

Naruto perked up and looked at kakashi more carefully. "Hey kakashi, i was wondering." kakashi nodded at naruto. "Why do you have blond hair now." Kakashi was surrpised and curious, bringing some of his wild straight up hair to his eye, it was indeed blond.

Auron was curious. "He's always had blond hair since we met." Naruto chuckled. "Yes maybe when he came into this dimension and meet all of you. But the thing is he had gray white hair back in our dimension. Meaning that when he used so much energy while getting here it gave him a few changes." Kakashi was dumbfounded

When did naruto get so SHARP!!!! Kyuubi was laughing her ass off in naruto's head. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kit! YOUR ALMOST TOOO SHARP!!!**" Naruto grinned. "_Thanks to you i became sharp and smart. thank you kyuubi" _Kyuubi had reverted back to her more human form since he wasn't in his own mind. and promptly blushed at his affection, even if it WAS a thanks.

Soon the group made their way back to the mansion, but someone shreiked. They turned around to see a guado coming out of the farplane and looked as if he wasn't supposed to be of the living. Naruto recognized him, lord jaskal, from the painting in the mansion lord seymor lived.

Yuna ran up and sent him. Right before he went back into the farplane he dropped a blue sphere. Yuna picked it up and put it away before running back to the group. "Alright let's go." They headed back to the mansion, talking along the way. Naruto didn't pay much attention, instead wanting to see the fox.

As soon as he entered his mind he saw the cage and the seal, the huge beast behind it..."Heya fox. Sorry i haven't visited much, it's been a busy time for me. How's it going?" Kyuubi smiled behind the bars. "**It's ok kit, at least your here now. So, naruto, what brings you here while walking?**"

Naruto smiled. "Decided to have a chat since last time you didn't want to talk about why you were sad." Kyuubi expected as much. She sighed befoe looking at naruto again. "**Kit, whatever i say and show you now, do not tell anyone. Promise me that and also that you will not lose your respect for me.**" Naruto wondered why this all of a sudden, but decided to do it. "Yeah promise on my life."

Kyuubi smiled before the cage went dark, no toothy grin, no fox like glare, sudden and total darkness went through the cage. Suddenly he heard steps as a long red haired woman with whiskers and nine tails coming from her back came close to the cage and held the bars.

Naruto was shocked. He had never thought the kyuubi no kitsune, demon king and most powerful of the biju, who laid waste to his home village for reasons unknown, was a woman. Naruto regained his composure and walked closer to the cage.

Kyuubi saw the look and emotions that played their way in his eyes. she was sure he wouldn't keep his promise, but knew, even after all the hardships, found to respect others and treat them kindly no matter how beaten he was. No matter how badly his eyes played his emotions, he would never lose respect for her, and never break his promise. That was his was of the ninja.

He walked just outside of her reach, even if she tried to extend as much as she could. "Kyuubi...You think i'd lose respect of you just because your a woman?" Kyuubi let a single tear go down her cheek as she smiled a little, though on the inside she was jumping for joy.

Naruto gave her his wide fox grins. "If i disrespected you for being a women then i wouldn't be a very good person now would i? besides, now i know why you destroyed konoha. Some idiots killed your children huh?" Kyuubi nodded as she tried hard not to remember it all.

Naruto smiled. "Well kyuubi, when i am able to gain control of the last tail, you give me every bit of power you have and i'll release this seal. You deserve to be in a real body not mine." Naruto smiled more as he took one step in front of her, not any sooner had she reached as far as she could and pulled him into a very big hug.

She dropped to her knee's with him going down with her as she cried in his shoulder. "Thank you naru-kun, thank you!! I promise on my word as a demon that i'll give you eevry single ounce of power i have, once you gain control of it." Naruto smiled more. He was helping someone and he loved to help others.

After a few more tears naruto left his mind just in time to turn the corner to the front of the mansion. Whenever he was with kyuubi timed slowed down to where a day was 3 minutes. he was in his mind for about 10 so he walked for about 3 seconds, and they were pretty close to the mansion.

When the servant came out he informed everyone that seymor was not currently at the mansion. He was at the macilania temple. The group headed for the only exit headed TO macilania woods. Unfortunately for Rikku, the pass they needed to cross to get there were the thunder plains.

The lightning and thunder rained down upon the plains, as one lightning bolt stuck and the thunder clapped, Rikku jumped behind someone with a quick "EEP!"

Naruto chuckled. "Your scared of lightning? childhood accident?" Rikku nodded as she still hide. Another bolt struck and she hide shaking like a leaf. Naruto looked at kakashi and kakashi nodded. knowing exactly what naruto was thinking. "We'll protect you. if lightning even tries to hit us me and naruto will do a raikiri, or chidori, thus cutting the bolt away and nothing bad happens."

RIkku nodded, thankful these two were willing to help. They made their way across the plains, every nolt that tried got hit by a chidori as they made their way through. Kakashi, after 5 shots was too tired to do the chidori anymore even though he had energy left to continue forward.

Naruto could keep going until sundown with all the chakra control and chakra supply he had inside him. They were closing in on a rest stop, after one last thunder bolt and chidori Rikku had it. She scattered like a scared rodent and clung to hinata's leg for dear life.

"Please, i can't take it anymore, this storm is scary!!! i just need a rest!!" They group sighed out loud, heading to the rest stop.

After awhile they came upon a rest stop. Rikku was thankful for it. "Finally a rest..." Though the group had other plans. "We keep going. cross the plains and through the macalania woods to the lake then straight to the temple from there. no time to rest."

Naruto sighed, knowing full well that the group would listen to auron rather then rikku. 

So he spoke. "Listen, first off, Rikku is scared to death of lightning. if we can we could let her rest and calm her nerves or we won't make it to the temple without severe pains all over. second, not that i can't keep going cause i have so much energy i can go on for days on end using chidori, we really do need the rest. It isn't as if seymor will miss us by. i'm sure auron here is capable of seeing everything coming past. thirdly, as we all know, the temple is where yuna must pray to the fayth for the aeon. It isn't as though we have a time limit on defeating sin, we have all the time in the world, besides i'm pretty sure it would be best to prepare with all the aeons, our abilities, and also thinking of another way. we either rest and take some time off from our schedule and goal or go head first into the worst possible scenario."

The group was shocked at how sharp he was. Kyuubi was twitching eyes wide and jaw hitting the floor in his mind. "_**What...the...hell...**_" The group agreed with naruto and went inside. Rikku went to sleep immediatly, Auron kept watch, and everyone but hinata and naruto were resting up.

Naruto smiled and kissed hinata. "Hinata, how's your strength coming along?" Hinata smiled. "It's pretty strong. I'm glad i'm able to be strong for you." Naruto kissed hinata deeper.

"You were always strong hinata, always will be. your strong of heart as well as your body. your soul pure and mind sharp. I love you hinata." They shared yet another kiss. Hinata smiled before speaking, knowing he was troubled about love at the moment.

She saw his face contort from thoughts to nervous disagreement, and with her byakugan, saw the feelings in his eyes. "Naruto, i'll let you be with another woman, as long as you stay with me." Naruto was shocked before sad.

He sighed. "I only want you hinata. i only need you." Hinata kissed him before smiling. "I'm glad you say and feel that way, but still, as long as you love and care for me and be with me i'll let you be with another woman too." Naruto smiled up at her. 'Thanks. i'll think about it." Yuna came down as naruto looked over to see her.

He smiled. "we'll be off as soon as rikku wakes. So tell us yuna, what's your answer to seymor's proposal." Yuna turned super serious. "No, i will not marry someone who i do not love, even if it is to make spira happy. the calm is enough to make them happy. Seymor is a madman who killed his own father lord jaskal so in order to keep spira safe we must send him to jail." Everyone was releived to hear that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

cliff hanger T.T SRY!!!!!!! i have so much writers block i can't go where i wanted with this... plz forgive me...i know your gonna hate me for the late update as well as it being so short...i just want to say sry and i hope to god you still read...if not review anymore because of how much time i wasted...i'll update soon, 24 hours isn;t going to be long chapter, and 48 hours won't be a good edited version. so the soonest is 3-5 days at the most and least.

Next chapter: Seymor's response, the guado's rage.

Naruto: See you in the afterlife sucker

Hinata: I hope i did ok.

Yuna: Thank you my friends for being here for me...

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Seymor's regret and the guado rage!

HEY ANOTHER UPDATE FROM YOURS TRULY!!!

XD ok reviews

Vampwriter: yeh since seymor goes from weak to strong every time we see him in the game it will go for that. he'll die no worries.

Chigatana: well my thing was only 1!!! more girl with naruto besides hinata. it's a naruXhinaXFEMkyu write so no other girls are in it. i hope you continue reading. and like i said before i am one if not THE biggest naruhina only fans in the USA. i just think i'd be nice to naruto and give him more then 1 girl to love because of his hard past. anyways i hope you read to the end.

S-wanderer:this is going with the game but then again with twists. the sphere thing you'll see what happens. and yeh i meant for kakashi to be with Lulu, haha, did i trick everyone? XD GOOD!!! that hint i gave for kakashi entering everyone was too sharp. and for the naruto hianta kyu thing you'll see what happens

Spiritwolf:yeh, which is why i did the constant author notes so all of you knew i was gonna update. i won;t leave you guys hanging in the wind till the story finishes. and i said i was gonna THINK about the nother crossover. it won;t be an ff8 one because i only got to the fire cave in the very begining with it and there are no copies around town. either ffx-2 or ff12. i haven't decided yet.

Wow thx for the reviews KEEP EM COMIN!!!...although if chigatana is not gonna read he'll be missed...thx for reading this long chigatana if your not going to anymore.

XD on with the stroy!!!

---------------------------------------------------

Soon everyone was ready to leave, rikku finally calmed down enough to cross the plain better. As they crossed they decided they would talk out a few things.

Naruto spoke first. "Hey yuna, i got a bad feeling that the sphere you got is part of the reason you said no. I'm also betting that the sphere holds lord jaskals final words. With it we could put seymor away, am i right?" Yuna nodded. "Yes, i will not let crimes be commited."

Naruto smiled. "Good, but i have a feeling that the sphere won't last with the guado. so let me have it ok?" Yuna smiled and noded before giving it to him.

They were near the macilania woods, hinata decided to talk with naruto. "Who's the other girl naruto? i want to speak with her." Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi...he is a she, and sorry you can't meet her. i've been trying for ages to make kyuubi into a solid form before us, not sealed within me. the only way is to break the seal, and i can't do that until i gain control over the final tail."

Hinata pouted at him. "No fair, it will takes years." Naruto kissed hinata. "i hope not." They finally got to the wood, soon enough the big lug barthero came running without his summoner. Naruto knew something had to be wrong.

Barthero stopped to catch his breath. "Have any of you... seen... lady donna?" They all answered no. "Damn, she was kidnapped, you have to help!" Naruto sighed. The world he was in knew peace. the only thing to ruin it was sin himself, and he wouldn;t kidnap, he'd kill.

"Look if you say she was kidnapped she's probably fine. the only thing that could happen is sin attacking her and he would kill her not kidnap. So unless you can back up some proof on if she's safe or not i don't think we should meddle in the buisness of others." The others were surprised yet not so surprised.

Barthero said his bye's and ran off once more. Yuna smiled at lulu. "So lulu, who's the blonde you like so much?" Lulu looked like she would have jumped out of her skin. "n-n-n-n-no i-i-i-i-i just-just thought i'd cheer you up back there is all" Yuna giggled. "You can't fool me Lulu."

Lulu gave in. "Kakashi..." Yuna smiled more. "It takes a guy who has most of his face masked behind cloth in order to make a Lulu fall in love again? Who knew?" Lulu was now blushing madly with embarrassment. "_Oh yevon spare me..."_ Yuna decided to giggle mroe and leave the conversation at that.

Tidus and Rikku were talking it out after the fight they had with the machina...Tidus was in some mess. "_Never argue with a woman. they can always beat you in words and mental knowledge, unless you have the nack for it you won;t have the slightest chance" _When they made it almost to the lake, auron stopped the group.

"Tidus, follow me, i wish to show you something jecht wanted me to show you." He then slashed his way through a tree and vines, leading to a small body of water and a solatary tree. "He wanted me to show you this place, where our journey lead us." Tidus looked around. he never known his father to be into the secluded sparkling crystal forest thing.

Suddenly the place started to quake, and a large ball of water floated up into the air. Naruto ent through a few handseals and charged a chidori, blasting a blade form the lightning straight at the body of water. Once that lightning hit it, the lightning vanished. "What the!?!"

Auron looked carefully, and saw the small ruin inside the monster water. "The ruin inside it must be giving it different elemental strengths. if we find it's weakness we can hurt it." Naruto thought carefully, "_ok, so lightning won't work, so it can't be water."_ He took a closer look at the surface and saw a slight spark that would otherwise be invisible to unfocused eyes.

"_THAT'S IT!"_ He charged a few seals and and a large dragon formed and strick the monsterball, hitting it full on and the monster looked as if it was freaking out. "I'll work on finding it's elements, hinata, lulu, get ready." They smiled. he figured it out.

The creature glowed a bit, naruto knew it changes elements and looked, small bits of fire roamed around it. "Damn it, i have no ice jutsu! LULU!" She remembered his lesson at the inn.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Naruto smiled at lulu as she used chakra to form an imperfect and small chidori. "Very nice Lulu, it seems you have chakra control and chakra capacity enough to handle a small chidori. Though it is great you caught on in only a week or two since training, it would be wise to make your own elemental jutsu." Lulu was confused_

_"I know water, lightning, fire, earth,and wind jutsu. the five elemental chakra element affinities. but sadly i cannot control wind and water together to make ice jutsu. you will have to find out how to make those jutsu, not only that but also find out how to combine all elements together with another. fire and earth make magma, water and electricity make a surge, and so on. i know you can do it, make jutsu of your own."_

_Lulu nodded, she understood what he was saying and would do her best. ice, magma, surge, wood, mist, and many others. she would do her best for the one she loved, kakashi._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Lulu quickly did a few hand signs and blew a giant impossibly huge and disasterous blizzard from her own mouth at the monster. The creature froze instantly. Naruto took this as a sign to finish it off and without the use of clones, created the wind shuriken rasengan, his own personal jutsu. He thrust it at the monster.

As soon as it hit three things happened. one, the ice shattered. Two, the monster shrieked loudly. Lastly, the monster shrunk until it was no more. Lulu collapsed from her blizzard breath, but before she hit the ground a blue of speed and a face she could not see caught her. The last thing she was was the blackness around the man, except for the hair showing.

The last thought in her mind before she passed out was simply this. "_Kakashi..."_ and she blacked out. Naruto hugged and kissed hinata as the group cheered. Wakka walked over to Lulu. "Her trainin' over ya? she used an attack not from this dimension like naruto."

Naruto smiled at him. "I never taught her that technique. I don't know any ice jutsu, but it looks as if she done well using one she made herself. Wakka train with her to get ready for MY training. your gonna need it." Wakka smiled bright and nodded.

Auron gave tidus a small sphere like the one yuna had with jaskal. After awhile tidus was shaking and crying. Naruto knew it must have been from his father's adventures. Yuna hugged tidus tightly and he did the same for her. Naruto sighed and looked at hinata. "Guess those two are becoming a second us huh?" Hinata giggled and nodded.

They set off once more and stopped at an inn right next to the frozen lake. Kakashi had carried lulu the whole way and laid her in a bed inside one of the rooms. Naruto gone back into his own mind.

When naruto got there he saw Kyuubi sleeping in her human form, laying against the bars of the cage. He decided he should have thought of changing the inside of his mind sooner. "_better late then never"_ He soon concentrated on what he wanted his subconcious to look like.

Soon a grassy field with all types of flowers, cherry blossom tree's and a lake with a dock and cabin right at the shore's edge appeared around him. Kyuubi had fallen from her sitting laid back position on the bars of her cage to hitting the grassy ground hard enough to wake her and make her sit right back up.

Her eyes went wide as she looked around, standing as she does. "**Wow, naruto-kun... it's WONDERFUL!**" She soon spotted the cabin and ran at light speed to it. There she found the typical living room with couch, fireplace, coffee table, and storage space. The next room was the kitchen with a brick oven coal heated stove, a water faucet for dishes, a refridgerator full of food for her to eat and a tea kettle.

She hurried into the next room, the bathroom complete with sink, shower, and toilet with comfortable cusions bathroom materials for cleanliness and rugs where they needed to be for a master bathroom. The last room gave her a near heart attack, the master bedroom with a double queen sized bed with silken and bed warmer sheets and blankets and pillows, a coffee table and dresser with every clothing known to women.

Naruto came in behind her. As soon as he came into the door of the bedroom he was tackled hard to the floor by the demon as she cried and screamed while kicking her feet. "**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He chuckled as he hugged her.

She jumped up and helped him up. "I thought i'd come in to talk and also change the layout of this place. You like it?" She was shaking with excitment, almost squealing. "**Not like, LOVE!!! I LOVE IT NARUTO-KUN!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF IT WERE POSSIBLE!!!!**"

He chuckled more. "Glad to hear it. Hey kyuubi, i was thinking, is there any way i can have hianta come into my subconsious to meet you? i know you might not know but i still think it;s worth a shot to find out." Kyuubi went into thought mode.

_"__**Hmmmm, now let's see. OH! of course! the mating mark always allows a mental link, and if the two are connected through mental thoughts then it would be easier to have hinata come and go if she chose to if she concentrated hard enough.**__"_ Kyuubi smiled. "**Of course naruto-kun! although it will take some time. it's a mating thing**" At that naruto promptly went dumbstruck.

Of all the things he could do, mating with hinata was not an option till they were both comfortable. "No way, i can't do that. not now. By the time we're comfortable for that you'd be out of my body and mind. no longer sealed within me." Kyuubi giggled. "**I knew you wouldn't i just wanted you to know just in case you two did get comfortable before i get unsealed.**"

After a little walk with kyuubi through his mind, and a few new things, he decided to leave. "Bye kyuubi, i'll check in as soon as i can." Kyuubi kissed him full on the lips before he faded away. "**The sun will shine and be in the sky whenever he is awak, and will fall when he is asleep or unconsious in any form. A sudden and VERY brief breeze that lasts only a second means he visits conciously. i'll remember that**" She giggled.

Naruto opened his eyes to a giggling hinata. He realized he was blushing ftom the kiss kyuubi gave him as he left. "The fox is a tricky one..." Hinata giggled more. "I suppose she gave you a quick kiss? well whenever will i meet her?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well you have to wait till i release the seal. she said the only other way would be." He blushed and gulped down his nervousness. "Mate" Hinata blushed madly at that. "oh my..."

Soon lulu woke up and the guado servant of seymor from the mansion showed up to escort them, they were ready to leave. As soon as they left the inn, Al-bhed riding machina came onto the lake. Rikku tried to talk to them to leave them alone but they didn't listen. Yuna and the guado who had come to escort them left for the temple alone while the group dealt with the al-bhed.

The al-bhed had activated a large battle machina. The group were now about to face it down. Naruto saw the little drone hovering above it. "_Must be to stop our magic and jutsu. We must hurry to yuna!" _Naruto got an idea. "Kakashi, give auron a boost!" Pointing to the drone. Kakashi nodded as he and auron ran towards the machina.

Kakashi stopped and turned around ready to boost auron in the air. As soon as his foot landed in kakashi's hands he was sent flying at the drone, cuting it in half before tring to cut the battle machina. he failed as it parryed his sword. Auron laid his sword down before doing a few hand signs. "_CHIDORI!?!"_ naruto recognized those signs.

Kakashi charged one up as well. As soon as they were both ready they hit both chidori's together, making a much bigger chidori for them both to hold. They charged at the bot ready to shove the chidori into it. Right before they did, Hinata and naruto kicked eachothers feet, launching naruto with his own chidori straight through auron and kakashi's chidori right at impact.

"TRIPLE CHIDORI IMPACT!" The battle bot exploded instantly and the three wee blown backwards. After regaining their breaths and knocking out a few al-bhed, they ran to the temple. "You think she's already praying to the fayth?" Naruto asked.

Wakka chuckled. "You bet, her duty as a summoner is to finish her summoner's training ya? she has to immidiately after she gets to the temple and through the trials." Naruto sighed. they could be too late for them to stop seymor.

They got onto the machina for a faster ride to the temple. They got off and threw the machines into the canyon before continuing along the bridged path to the temple. "Do you think seymor's going to use his magic to make Yuna into his bride?" Naruto thought the same as tidus.

Seymor was a powerful maester and that meant he could do many things. even control others if they didn't suspect it. "I beleive so if we don't hurry." Tidus forgot about walking and sprinted as fast as he could to the temple. soon the group followed. Naruto grabbed tidus right before he could reach the door.

"HOLD IT!! Tidus, we all know you love yuna but we can't just barge in! so be quiet, be calm, and lastly be smart!" He let tidus go, tidus stood still. "We head in ask about yuna and seymor go into a room she might have put her stuff, and listen to lord jaskals sphere. we leave it behind and get yuna. i have a feeling that this won't be easy." The group agreed before entering the temple.

Tidus walked to the servant of seymor. "Where's yuna?" The servant smiled. "ah, there you are. she is with lord seymor inside the temple at the moment. we kept the trail doors open for you if you want to see her. her room is right there if you wish to put you stuff down." The group went in and put everything but their weapons down.

Naruto pulled out the sphere and laid it on the table. "Ok, i hope this works." The group soon left and headed into the temple. Naruto sighed once more. "Guys be ready. Seymor may not like the answer and may try to force us into a fight." They agreed.

They entered the chamber and saw seymor standing there looking at the door to the fayth. "I see yuna's guardians and friends have made it here. Yuna will be out shortly." Tidus could barely contain his rage. Yuna finally walked out and gasped before smiling. "your here!" Tidus smiled back, his rage drawing down.

Yuna walked past seymor and to her friends. "Lord seymor. i came to take you to prison! i will not allow you to hurt anyone for your fun any longer!" Seymor got a little miffed that he got rejected. "FIne! you shall all serve the same fate!!!" Two guado guards stood by seymor.

Tidus and naruto sped to the guards and after a few slashes and dodging magic from seymor finally got rid of them. Naruto charged a giant ball of spinning water in his hands. "WATER RASENGAN!!!" He sped to seymor and it shot right through his shoulder.

Seymor gasped in pain before chuckling. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! that power...I must test it!" Soon he summoned the creature from the stadium. "COME FORTH ANIMA!!!!" Naruto looked at it's size. "Oh shit..." He concentrated hard. "_Kyuubi, are you there? i need two tails this time around."_ Kyuubi nodded. "**Go get him.**"

He shifted into all fours, two tails shot out his back along with a few fox like features and the whiskers becoming more defined. He roared before blasting a giant red ball of energy at the monster. IN one hit the creature fell and there stood seymor. "WHAT POWER!!! I MUST HAVE IT!!!" he didn't have the chance as naruto slashed a claw straight through seymor's heart.

Naruto reverded back to his normal self, pulling his arm out of seymor. "It is finished." Thr guado came in to see seymor...dead. "What have you done!?!" Naruto sighed. "He was a murderer and a cold hearted man. he deserved this." The guado were carrying him out.

"He was our leader! you took away the second best thing to ever happen to us guado. You shall die here!!" As he left he reset the trials. The group camly and carefully got through the trials as fast as they could. as they headed out thy gone to get their things. The servant held the sphere in his hands.

Naruto smiled. "_Just as planned"_ Yuna gasped. The servant turned around. "I see... so this is why you killed lord seymor." IN a second he smashed the sphere to peices. "Lord seymor was better then jaskcal ever was." The group got their stuff and hurried out. followed by guado soldiers.

Naruto finished them off as soon as they got close. They finally made it to the lake before something roared loudly. Naruto and the group froze and looked at the figure. "_Shit"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to revise this and make it longer for the last 2 days, and i don;t want to break my 3-5 day deadline. also i thank those who reviewed even after my late update last time. thank you all. also i need ideas and reviews more plz. the more the faster and longer it shall be.

NEXT CHAPTER!!! The wedding crashed, tidus' act of love!!

Naruto:What the hell is this thing!?!?!

Hinata: Seymor doesn;t give up does he?

Yuna: TIDUS NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

oh and the calm lands arc after the next chapter is a poll!!!

Should i have naruto take tidus' celestial sword?

Yes-0

No-0

Both (tidus and naruto gain 1 each of the same sword)-0


	10. Crashing the wedding! Tidus' act of love

HEY ALL YET ANOTHER UPDATE BY YOURS TRULY!!!!

Chigatana will be missed. but i know everyone else loves this story. oh btw.. i am doing that sequal as an FF12!!!! sorry to disappoint you at that...

REVIEWS!!!

Demonicblade123: XD even tho all you did was vote it was a grand idea. i'll make the swords look different also. thx for the vote!

POLL!!

Yes-0

No-1

Both-4

oh come on XD.. oh well.. READ AND REVIEW!!! HOOPE YOU READ TO THE END!!! ALSO!! VOTE!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group no sooner looked at the monster then ran from it as it jumped right at them. Once it landed they got into battle positions. Auron recognized the monster. "Keep moving and don't let it hit you. It's strength is massive and it's smarter then most Fiends." Hinata ran up in a hurry.

Naruto smiled, "_impatient as ever"_ Hinata jumped to the side as the monsters fist collided with the ground where she once was. She prepared a mighty fist as it grew ablaze. Before the Yeti had time to react she punched it straight in the gut, sending it back a few feet.

Kakashi prepared a chidori as hinata rushed in. He hoped onto aurons sword as he was flung to the monster, hinata jumping out of the way as kakashi's chidori sturck fast into the monster, nearly getting through. Tidus jumped up high, he had ran behind the monster so he could get a clean shot.

As tidus decended the monster roared, The brotherhood, the sword given to him by wakka who his brother was supposed to have before he died, thrust clean into the back of the monsters neck, cutting it's way through straight through the front. Tidus had given the finishing blow.

The yeti was not finished it seemed, it's roar was ragged from having a sword in his throat, but a roar enough to force it out before slamming his arms into the ice ground of the lake. Naruto saw the ice start to crack. "GET OUT OF THERE!!!" But hinata tripped due to a crack that was sent her way.

Naruto focused every bit of chakra he could to his feet, rushing faster then any normal being. To him, everything including his own body was in slow motion, his love was sinking in the ice, about to meet her maker. "_no..._" he rushed faster, still too slow for his tastes.

Hinata tried to regain balance, seeing her naruto rush as fast as he could right to her. They say when you lose someone important to you time slows down, the person your trying to save growing farthur away. To hinata, she knew she was going to die if she didn't try harder. She NEEDED to stay alive for her naruto. "_No..." _She tried harder to get up and reach for her love.

Everyone was having a hard time standing as the ice cracked and began to fall into the depths of the lake. Naruto was growing faster every second, trying to grab onto hinata's hand. Hinata was reaching and trying to get closer to Naruto. Just as her peice of cracked ice fell, Time stopped. In their minds one word could be heard. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kyuubi focused all her power straight to naruto, knowing full well what was happening. She let out The loudest roar you could possibly hear in the universe. Naruto split in a second, grabbing onto hinata for dear life just as she started to fall. Time stopped for naruto.

He was in his mind, in the living room of the cabin he made. He looked down to see an almost unconsious Kyuubi on the floor. "KYUUBI!" He picked her up. "Come on say something!" She smiled at his concern, still winded from her forcably giving of power.

Naruto was releived she was ok at least. he knew because she was smiling. "Your the crasiest woman i will EVER know." Kyuubi giggled a little before coughing a lot. "**Damnable monster. Having the resort to try and finish you all off. Hinata will be ok now that your with her, But the lake is big from how far we fall to how much space we'll be walking in. since we're from another dimension you cannot summon gamabunta.**"

Naruto sighed. she was right. "**But there is a way. Summon me...**" Naruto looked at her shocked. "Are you sure? your still winded from the energy you gave me." Kyuubi smiled and nodded her head. "**I'll be ok. I have the energy left to slowly decend us so no one dies. after that though i'll need to be back inside the seal to regain my strength.**" Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi giggled a bit. "**The contract for the fox clan is on my back. Just swipe some blood onto the seal and you will be able to summon me.**" She turned around and let her robe fall so he could see the contract seal. He gulped at the fact she was showing alot of her skin to him.

He bit his thumb and allowed blood to flow out. He swiped the blood onto the seal only for it to disappear and Kyuubi redoing her robe. "**There, now get out and summon me.**" He nodded and soon he was falling straight down the cavern. "Ok then..." He bit his thumb again and did the hand seals. "**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" Everyone who heard were shocked at the word summoning.

Just as his hand thrust down a big puff of smoke and 9 grunts and 'oof's' were soon heard. Naruto looked around as the smoke cleared. "Kyuubi?" The reddish fur and nine tails as the smoke cleared were a surprise to all but naruto. The head of the Kyuubi nodded as she looked back at them.

"**HOLD ON!**" The Kyuubi let the ledges go as hey slowly decended. every time the speed picked up too much she would hold onto the walls of the ice. They finally reached the bottom, Kyuubi disappeared as soon as they all were safe on the ground. The group decided to rest after their encounter.

After everyone calmed down they decided to get information from naruto. Wakka walked up first. "You neva' told us you were a summoner." Naruto sighed. "In my own dimension we can summon basic animals all the way to the most powerful of that type of animal. from dogs to frogs to snakes and slugs. Since i can't summon animals from my own dimension i summoned the fox spirit that is within me. The kyuubi." Yuna knew about the Kyuubi. She heard about it from her fathers letters that he left for her.

"The Kyuubi is a nine tailed fox beast almost as large as sin himself. Why Didn't you tell us?" Naruto looked down. "I told you it wasn't an ordinary fox spirit. But i didn;t know if this dimension could handle The knowledge of Kyuubi being here. In MY dimension the Kyuubi is known as a destroyer. I didn't know if she was the same way here."

Almost all of the group smiled. He didn't want to bother them with questions and didn't want to show something that they might think would push them away from him. He let himself down too much and thought too much, not giving them enough credit. Kakashi however was a little furious.

"Naruto, what were you THINKING!?!?! The Kyuubi is a monster!! IT KILLED YOUR FATHER!! Why summon it outside of the seal!?!?!?" Naruto got into his face.

"BECAUSE THE KYUUBI WAS PROVOKED AND HAD GOOD REASON TO ATTACK!!! HER CHILDREN DIED BY KONOHA SHINOBI!!!! True she may have kill hundreds of our villages shinobi but my father, in order to stop kyuubi from attacking gave his own life to protect konoha and sealed it within me, his own SON!! SO unless you have a death wish i suggest you think this throguh more and stop thinking your the boss around here! Yuna is the leader of this group and she nueds us with her in case something happens. i would rather have you by her side with all of us instead of dead!"

Kakashi was flabbergasted and dumbstruck. Naruto was too sharp for his own good but that didn't make him stupid. Kakashi sighed and decided they should go their way out of there. He needed to think on the walk anyways. Soon they were suddenly washed away from eachother. Naruto ended up far in the desert.

He got up and saw hinata not too far away. "HINATA!!!" He ran to her side and picked her up. She was just waking up. "That hurt. Naruto, where are the others?" Naruto shook his head. Hinata nodded. "Let's go find them."

After some time walking they finally found Rikku. "OI! RIKKU!" They ran up to her and she jumped to her feet. "FINALLY! It's good to see someone made it. Let's go see if we can find the others." But Sure enough everyone except Yuna walked up. "Hey everyone...Where's Yuna?"

Auron looked around. "We can ask you the same thing." Wakka sighed. "Not good ya? How are we supposed to search this entire desert!" RIkku waved her hand in the air. "Excuse me! This is the desert which the al-bhed work. We've made this desert our home and base. Due northwest of here is the island base, we've been taking summoners there for their own good."

Wakka finally saw that she was al-bhed. "_She's a good person, how can she be an al-bhed!?"_ Lulu saw the look on wakka's face. "So You think your comrades found her in the desert and brought her there?" Rikku nodded. "It's a high probability, but there has to be some way we can check the desert to see if she's still out there alone. Fiends roam this desert." Naruto popped his knuckles.

He smirked, and hinata giggled. "Leave that one to me." Kakashi smiled. "_Shadow clones are his specialty now."_ Everyone looked confused. Tidus was first to speak. "Now hold up, Your telling me you can search this entire desert by yourself?" Naruto nodded. "A special jutsu i know. Shadow clones. They are solid replica's of myself." He made the hand sign and soon everyone was surrounded by thousands of shadow clone naruto's.

"OK! Search this desert in teams of two and fins Yuna. If and When you find her one of the two looking will despel." He drew an arrow pointing the way he was facing. "After that i will switch with the remaining and the one i switched with shall take the group where he was before i switched. now GO!" They all ran out into the desert.

"Shall we go?" They nodded and followed Rikku to the base. As soon as they got their they saw the feinds start attacking it. "OH NO!!!" Rikku ran to one of the al-bhed who was wounded. They spoke in al-bhed.

(for those of you who do not own the game or do not know the language i shall put in paranthesis what they are saying when they finish a sentence.)

"Fryd rybbahat rana?" (what happened here?) The al-bhed coughed a bit before speaking. "Dra Guado luhdnuat dra fiends yht yddylgat ic" (the guado controlled the fiends and attacked us) Before he died off. RIkku shook before screaming out. Naruto put the peices together. "_The guado attack the one place where Yuna might be and Seymor didn't look like he died. He is their leader so..." _He Released the shadow clones.

He put his hand on rikku's shoulder. "Let's get everyone we can out of here! the summoners, your family and friends and everyone you think can be saved somewhere where we can get out of here!" Rikku nodded and the group ran inside the base. They had to fight through waves of guado and fiends before getting to the summoner's chamber.

Tidus looked around. "YUNA!! WHERE AE YOU!!!" Naruto grabbed tidus and spun him around. "Yuna isn't here, she's been taken by the guado! Put the peices together you moron. we get everyone safe before worrying about yuna." Tidus hit naruto hard, but naruto stood there. "I am one hundred percent sure she's a-ok, so we first save all who we can and get out of here to save yuna." Tidus apologized after thinking it over.

They got everyone out of there and RIkku led them and her family and friends into something no one but Rikku has seen. Naruto looked carefully before realizing. "An airship! Perfect!" Wakka was now cursing and shaking his head with confusion and worry. "This isn't right, we're using machina!"

Naruto shook wakka. "Look unless it has weapons i see NO reason why it is forbidden by yevon! and even IF it has weapons if we don't use them on someone other then fiends and the ungrateful guado's i see no reason why it should be any different then the blitzball stadium. Got that!" Wakka nodded. "good."

The pilot of the craft soon spoke out as he clicked buttons and pressed switched. "Viam yd syq...ymm cocdasc ku" (fuel at max, all systems go) The man standing behind him as they rose from the underground hanger for the ship started counting. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..MYIHLR!!!!!" (LAUNCH!) Soon everyone fell but the man who said to launch.

After a little a;; the al-bhed sang a song. Wakka knew the song as did all but kakashi naruto hinata and tidus. "It's the hymn of the fayth. i guess this is their version of the song." Naruto was confused. "Why would they sing as we rush out of there?" Rikku stopped singing her verse. "Because...we're going to blow up home." Naruto looked down sadly.

They had to to ensure they weren;t followed. After the song was done an explosion was heard. It was their home going up in smoke. Naruto walked to Rikku. "who's the captain? and does he speak english?" Rikku nodded. "He is my father." Naruto smiled as he walked to the bald man.

"Hello, sir. My name is naruto. Do you think we can find Yuna?" The man walked to the big globe at the center of the room. "My name is cid, it's nice to meet you. Rikku told me the situation before we got to the ship, and all i can say is we'll find her as fast as we can." After awhile a light lite on the globe. "There she is!" Auron took a close look. "Bevelle." The pilot clicked a few buttons and a screen popped up.

"Drana ec cusadrehk ib yrayt" (there is something up ahead) They saw a temple on the screen, as the screen zoomed in they saw Yuna and seymor, and the temple was a wedding temple. Tidus roared. "SEYMOR!!!!!" He ran out of the deck followed by the group. As soon as they got to the top right before the lift to the outside ontop of the ship naruto stopped tidus.

"WAIT!! Tidus i know you care and love her but don;t go rushing out of this ship until it;s absolutely neccessary!!!" As soon as that was said he saw something out the window. He looked and it was a giant Fiend. "Holy shit..." He got up and so did tidus.

"I guess it's NOW time to get going." They ran out of the ship to and looked around for the fiend. Soon enough it came by the ship. "It looks tough..." He knew he had to use 4 tails to beat it. "Ok guys, watch out. I'm going to take this thing down!" He summoned the power of the Kyuubi.

"**Kit i only have about three tails of power in strength left for you. So you have to take it down with that or nothing!**" He summoned the three tails he could use. "_It will have to do. thank you Kyuubi, rest up, you earned it."_ He made a rasengan in his palm and Kakashi and hinata saw the light swirl coming off of the round ball. They knew this jutsu was dangerous when he wasn;t concentrating but ever since naruto grew mentally and spiritually they never needed to worry anymore.

As soon as the wind shuriken rasengan was complete he launched right at the monster and hit it right in the head. The monster fell instantly as naruto jumped back onto the ship, out of breath. They saw no lights. Hinata got her strength up and ready. "He's coming again!" Sure enough he reered his head up once more.

Hinata was ready and launched a punch on it's head before jumping up, coming down fast and hitting it once more in the head hard, jumping up from a curve in it's body, Kicking it in the chin before returning to the ship. "It's almost down!!!" Auron and kakashi charged chidori's together once more, slamming them together and rushing to the monster.

Tidus came after them, jumping after them. Right before the chidori hit, the brotherhood slashed through it. The sword carrying the property of water mixedwith lightning and the chidori still formed enhanced by the watery blade, hitting and cutting the monster easily. It fell and was destroyed easily.

Naruto laid down as he resided back to his normal form. "Damn monster..." He was out of breath. Hinata came up and held him. "_Using all his chakra at the third tail for a wind shuriken rasengan drains him enough to where he can barely stand. He never gives up though. I always admired and loved him for that." _Soon they reached the temple.

The wires from the ship shot out and hit the ground of the bottom of the temple, everyone jumping on them and sliding down to the stairs. Once everyone was on the ground they battled their way through the army that would not let them pass to get close to Yuna. As soon as they got to the last step the soldiers cornered and surrounded them.

Tidus was like naruto, he never gave up. "YUNA!!!" Seymor smiled. "My my, your quite the annoyance. Leave us to be married in peace, Boy!" Tidus looked at Yuna and Saw her hidden plea to save her from being married. "Yuna...I will not leave you..unless you tell me to leave."

Naruto saw she would tell him to leave her. "_Not good..." _Yuna looked down before loking at tidus. "Go tidus! Leave me and never return..." Naruto and Hinata saw tidus wince at that. They knew she just cut him deeper then any sword or jutsu could go.

Tidus shook wisibly and breathed raggedly. "Yuna... If that is what you want then i'll leave. BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE MARRIED WITHOUT LOVE!!!!!!!!!" In a second Tidus charged at seymor and tackled him back over the cliff. He kicked seymor into the sharp rocks, but knew he would not die.

Tidus fell and fell to his doom, crying and praying Yuna would forgive him.

Tidus was right but also, wrong in his decision to take both him and seymor over the cliff to die...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!! SRY!!! Hey it was the best i could do while keeping my deadline. 4-5 days is my deadline. With writers block and the slow reviews it will take that at most and least. ANYWAYS!!!! REVIEW AND VOTE AND READ TO THE END!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER!! The calm lands ARC! The sword of destiny!!!

Naruto:WHOA!!!!!!!

Hinata: I wish i could have one!

Kimahri: Kimahri happy for everyone.

SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	11. The calm lands arc start! Fluff comes in

SRY MY COMPUTER BROKE ON ME!!!!!

Seriously i was almost done and all but i got a big virus that took off every scrap of data on the computer and wrecked it for good. i just got a new one and i wrote this chapter in 1 whole night. i hope you can forgive me, and arkard, i never enjoy leaving things unfinished or disappointing others... as for the vote it's almost unanomous, BOTH!!!! here it comes guys get ready.

OH!!! and btw, in this chapter theres a little agony in this.. suffering drama and sadness...but with all the bad comes the good. fluff will be in the next chapter no worries. and arkard, the whole naruto half tail is not possible. read the last chapter again, the kyuubi is drained and so is naruto.

CHAPTER 11 START!!!!

---------------------------------------

Tidus was falling to his death, little did he know though, Yuna saw what he was going to do and summoned valefor, the first summon she ever received. As he fell, he felt something clasp into his shoulders and he was growing slower to the floor below, where he would most likely die if it weren't for Yuna and valefor.

As soon as tidus was let go of and he fell to the ground he ran as fast as he could into the temple. He didn't realize it was a temple, he only wanted to run as fast as he could anywhere he could go away from Yuna. Yuna in her wedding gown still, was too slow to catch up to tidus.

Yuna fell to her knees at the entrance. Everyone else found a path down and ran down to yuna. Naruto saw the tears streaming her face. "Yuna...Where's tidus?" Yuna only wept so hard she could hardly breath, slowly her shaking finger pointed into the temple. Naruto began to walk down. "Hinata, stay here and give yuna some comfort...I'll go see tidus."

Naruto decended the long staircase, Knowing tidus was probably at the end of it all. He got to the trails and it was all done, he walked past it all and to the inside chamber. "Tidus?" He didn't see one thing that looked like tidus, until he looked at the entrance to the door. Naruto ran up to the blue watery sword, picking it up. "Tidus..." The door to the fayth soon opened to him.

As it opened he saw Tidus at the farthest end, scrunched into a ball crying his heart out. Naruto walked in, setting the sword back where it was, and bent down in front of tidus. "Tidus, i know how it feels, being in love then having your love tell you to leave her...I had that happen to me alot of times in the past, But i fought hard against the pain and found true love. Tidus...Look at it from yuna's view...Be smart about this."

Tidus wasn't listening. Tidus was crying harder then yuna was back at the top of the temple. "Look Tidus, she was hurt that you came for her, that you loved her and cared so much for her, and she was going to be married. She was hurt that she was going to be married right in front of you, the one she loves dearly with all her heart. That stunt you pulled was the worst thing you could do at the time. She was both happy and sad, Happy you cared so much for her you'd die for her, yet sad you were going to die for her for real, after saying those words she told you. She was sad those words were going to be the last she ever said to you, Please tidus, just think about this, see yuna, talk to her and be with her...let her tell you her side of things."

Tidus Listened to his words, and soaked them in like a sponge. How could he be so stupid? How could he be such an idiot and think only from his own heart and not Yuna's heart? He owed her an apology and more...

Naruto got up as tidus did. As they got up and tidus wiped away his tears, The group finally made it there and opened the door. Yuna was behind Hinata, crying her own tears still. Before they got a chance to let the two talk, the maesters and their army soon had them under arrest.

The group were locked in seperate cells. Once yuna was called for her court hearing they got into the stands as they watched everything unfold.

"Lady yuna, it is by our laws that you, a summoner of spira, were to finish your journey and defeat sin once more. However, your stalling of time will be excused for the fact you were going to marry, lord seymor, to make all of spira's spirit's soar with joy. The charge is not of marriage no longer an option, but of high treason to our laws and of yevon's laws. You seen fit to kill Lord Maester Seymor more then once, and have yet to succeed. You have no reason for your actions, nor a reason for your treason. What say you in your defense?"

Yuna was determined to put seymor away for good, but it seemed too high a hope now. All she could do was see fit that her friends were safe and sound, Even if it was the cost of her own life. "Lord Maesters, i plead to you, see reason. See our actions for what they really are, for what their reasons were for. Lord maesters, seymor has died already, he is no longer with the living yet he stands before us. By yevon it is forbidden on a summoner to not complete her duty."

Yuna was starting to send seymor, and finally seymor was starting to fade away in lights, but after a shot was fired she stopped, and seymor fadded back into reality. The high maester chuckled. "I see your reasons, by yevon it IS forbidden to let a spirit stay on our plane when it belongs in another. Would you send me as well lady yuna? send away the maesters of yevon and all of spira itself? Without our guidance those to young to understand would panic, and it would be your doing that spira cannot know yevons laws or the sacred arts to save spira in futrue events." The ronso maester was already gone, panicing, unable to think of right or wrong.

Yuna was downcast, although naruto had another idea. "High maester, may i please take the stand?" The maester allowed it. As yuna went down and naruto passed her on his way up he said 2 words. "Seymors arrest." When he got up he took out the sphere. The high maester was curious.

"This is a sphere recording former leader of all the guado, lord jaskal's, last words." The high maester hmmmed at this. "On what charges do you put seymor under? On what defence do you record yourself and your actions against him?" Naruto played the sphere. When it was done the high maester was speechless.

Naruto smiled a little. "High maester, please forgive me when i say that i am not of this world, i am from another one all together. I do not understand your laws or even your purposes for arresting a summoner who in this dimension is not unlike the hero from mine. All i know is that it should be forbidden by yevon as well as for the laws of spira to let murder go unpunished. We simply took the law in our own hands in which all of spira not just it's laws were in our hands. If you do not punish seymor for his actions then your word on law is overruled by the written ones i have seen." The high maester nodded

He looked back at his troops and nodded. "Very well, on the charges of high treason against the maesters and of the laws of yevon, i overrule the charge, yuna and her guardians are not guilty. Lord seymor will be put under arrest for his actions and be sended by multiple summoners. Although, you, lady yuna, should pray to the fayth and continue your journey soon. If you do not by tomorrow's noon sun, you will be arrested for wasting time." And with that he left. Naruto got off the stand ans was greeted by hugs galore, with kisses from hinata.

Tidus stood in front of yuna, as yuna stood in front of him. "Yuna...I'm sorry for running and trying to kill myself..." Yuna shook her head. "It's ok tidus, it's my fault. I didn't want you to see me be married. It would make my heart break at knowing i couldn't marry you..." Tidus hugged yuna tightly.

"No apologies, you did what you thought was best. i did too, i should have seen my error." Yuna cried into his shoulder as she hugged him back. "I forgive you tidus..." Naruto and the others saw this happy moment.

Then, kimahri spoke. "Kimahri is happy for everyone. Everyone is happy now." Everyone was happy. They left that morning to the temple of bevelle.

When they got there they enetered the chamber of the fayth. Once in Yuna begame to pray. She stayed in the chamber for awhile, a little too long because then the maester and his troops came in. "Your under arrest for not praying to the fayth and receiving it's aeon in time. your punishment is death by the pit." They all looked disappointed in themselves. "we should have gotten it done last night. Oh well. Come on guys."

The group gladly went down into different sections of the pit. Naruto and hinata refused to be seperate. The same didn't seem to apply to tidus and Yuna. Naruto and hinata went looking for anyone. Soon they found Rikku. "Hey rikku, small world huh?" Rikku was out of her seat and tackled hinata hard.

"FINALLY!!! it's pretty quiet down here without someone to talk to." Wakka came around the corner. "You guys ok ya? i got tidus with me though he ain't talkin' much." Naruto sighed and went around the corner to a sitting tidus. "hey tidus you ok?" Tidus nodded.

Naruto sat next to him. "Look if your worried about yuna then let's all go and find her. The faster we find her the happier you'll be and lastly the better chance we got to find an exit. Now do you want to find Yuna?" Tidus nodded as he got up. "Let's go. i'd hate to lose her after we just got together and all." All five of them soon looked around.

Somewhere else, Yuna found auron. "Sir auron, are you ok?" Auron nodded. "Kakashi and lulu went ahead to find an exit while i stayed behind to look for you."

Yuna sighed with releif that someone was still alive. "What about tidus?" Auron looked down closing his eyes. "we haven't found him yet. Though i do suspect he's looking for an exit and for you. We better go and find kakashi and lulu." They nodded and went on their way. They soon ran into a wounded kakashi and lulu, and Ifrit, who was being controlled by the summoner they saw at djose temple.

"Ah, lady yuna, so nice you could join us. Now if you'll be so kind? DIE!" Ifrit charged at them, auron blocked with his blade, his other hand charging a chidori. "KAKASHI!!!" Kakashi was still down.

Auron slammed the extra large chidori into ifrit, making the monster fall backwards in pain. Auron once again charged at ifrit, only for the aeon to disappear. "Nice work, i wouldn't expect any less from lord braska's best guardian!" Auron had already pressed the tip of his blade into the summoner's shoulder.

Auron was furious. "NEVER!" He pushed his sword in deeper. "EVER!!!" he turned his sword so it would cut down to the summoner's heart. "HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!!!!!" He pushed his sword and cut the summoner in two peices. "and for your information... SIR JECHT WAS THE BEST GUARDIAN IN SPIRA!!!!" he cut the summoners head clean off.

Auron cleaned himself up and picked up a few potions. He used them on kakashi's wounds and lulu's minor scratches. After they were healed kakashi looked down. "Sorry i wasn't must use. i didn't realize those things were so powerful or else i would have used my friends eye." Auron helped them both up. "Just remember it next time and i'll forgive you."

Back with Tidus, Naruto, Rikku, Wakka, and Hinata. They just found a way out, but it was underwater. "Come on. We have to get through this. There shouldn't be any underwater feinds right?" Wakka puffed out to calm his nerves. "There are a few types of fiends who actually do live underwater ya? not very strong though. We should be able to go in and get out without much trouble."

Naruto sighed a bit. "_Hey kyuubi, are you ok now?" _Inside his mind Kyuubi was taking a shower. "**hm? OH! of course, after that rest. I have all my strength back.**" Naruto smiled

"_Good. I have a feeling we're about to find something we can't handle normally. Think you can give me enough this time?" _Kyuubi nodded. "**You bet.**"

They went into the water and swam down the corridor they were in. After awhile they found a door, but it was locked. "_Damn it all."_ Suddenly the huge monster in which they killed on the airship appeared from under them. "_...shit..."_ Naruto pointed at tidus wakka and rikku, then at the locks.

They were working on the locks as naruto activated 5 tails. He used the power as defense to buy them time. Once the gate opened they all swam as fast as they could down the corridor. They reached another locked door, and again naruto defended as the others opened the door.

After 2 more times they finally made it across the door, and it fell down so the monster didn't get through. Naruto's tail hit the edge, but instead it went through. "_That's it!"_ He did a few hand signs and soon a vortex of water lifted through the door and hit the monster.

Naruto did a few more and a huge dragon formed and hit the monster head on. Naruto nodded to tidus. Tidus went through and chopped the monsters head off, after wards he went through the gate once more and the group found a way out.

Once they got out of the water they rested. Naruto chuckled. "I can't beleive my feeling was right. We got through it though." Tidus smiled and nodded. RIkku was jumping for joy, hinata was hugging naruto and kissing him like mad. "I'm glad your ok naruto. Next time i'll do the fighting."

They got up and walked to the exit, little did they know Yuna auron lulu and kakashi were right there waiting. When they turned the corner, they saw a white and black flash suddenly tackle Tidus. "YOUR HERE!!!!!" Yuna kissed tidus deeply. "I missed you so." Tidus hugged yuna tightly as they kissed.

The group all cleared their throats, and the couple blushed to no end. They made it to the exit and went up. When they got up they saw seymor waiting at the end of a bridge where they needed to go. The group went up to him. "Hmhmhmhmhm, my my, you are quite the surprise. i have no idea how you managed to escape the pit."

Seymor suddenly began to change. "But now i shall see to it that you don't escape death again." He turned into a silver colored monster. Naruto turned 4 tails and charged a chidori, ramming it into seymor. "Hmhmhmhm, that tickled a bit." Seymor repeled it.

Hinata charged her super strength fire taijutsu style, punching a hole in seymor. "My, you are quite persestant. Very well, if you wish to hurt me i'll-" Hinata kicked seymor's head right off before punching the head into peices. Naruto harged a wind shuriken rasengan and destroyed the body easy.

The group left to the forest. When they got their they planned. Auron knew what was next. "We head for the calm lands and go through the farby pass, up into the mountains where the ronso live before getting to zanarkand." Lulu knew what was on the way. "But first after we get through the calm lands we head into the cavern of the forgotten fayth, where Yojimbo is."

Auron nodded. They got ready to go. Tidus and Yuna had slept in eachother's arms, and hinata wasn't about to let go of her naruto.

They went to the calm lands, and naruto kakashi tidus and hinata were all amazed. "Wow...what is this place?" Auron sighed and told them the story.

"These are the calm lands, they are said to have been the first battleground between a great summoner and sin. They call it the calm lands since this is usually where the battle with sin is held, and the calm starts." Naruto was amazed as hell. They went down, and after getting to the edge of a cliff they saw someone on a chocobo.

Naruto pet the bird. "Wow, i saw these on the ship to luca." The man on the chocobo chuckled. "This is a grade a bird here. If you want i'll let you train a few and you can have them for free." Naruto looked shocked. "SURE!!!"

Everyone got on a chocobo and trained them. After they were done training, the man smiled. "Good job eevryone. I have an idea, whoever wants to race me can, and if you do and win you get the swords i found." Naruto was up. "I got it. let's go."

They got ready... They were off in a flash and naruto and the man were necdk and neck, naruto saw the two paths, one low and the other high. he took the low path and his bird sped up faster then it should go, crossing the finish line first. "I WON!!!"

The guy got off his chocobo and took out one blue serated sword, and a normal sword. Tidus took the blue one and naruto held the normal sword. The guy smiled. "That sword may look like an ordinary sword, but it's very old and has a legend. It's aid that when the chosen weilder summons the power sealed within this sword, that was sealed by a demon almost as big as sin, the true form and strength of this sword will be at the chosen weilders fingertips." naruto grinned. "Thanks."

The man got on his chocobo and said his goodbye's. Naruto grinned more. "A demon almost as big as sin, sealed the sword...only one who can unseal it is the same demon. who's the demon?" The group smiled. "Go for it!" Naruto nodded.

Naruto summoned kyuubi's power, and the sword suddenly grew larger, and was wavy. "**I see you found my sword naruto, nice job. it will serve you well.**" The sword was a blood red, and was wavy to the tip. Naruto slashed the sword forward and instantly eight connected to the tips blades shot out and retracted as if it was nothing.

"I guess this sword has nine blades to it that can be used as an extention. nice." Naruto grinned and the group soon left ont heir chocobo's.

-----------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!! again sry for the late update. here it is finally, i hope you like it. oh and there will not be a sequal!!!!

The next story out will be a naruto and resident evil 4 crossover for those who like the stuff. i have the game and i won't miss a beat.

NEXT CHAPTER!!! The calm lands arc continues, the ronso's last stand.

Naruto: This guy just won't stay down!

Hinata:Those poor ronso...Kimahri, live on for your race.

Kakashi: Do you like me?...Lulu?

TILL NEXT TIME!!! 5 DAYS MAX!!!


	12. The calm lands finish, kyuubi's freedom

UPDATE FROM YOURS TRULY!!! well as you can see i was right, i am back, again soprry for the delay last time i really did have a computer problem, the virus took out the entire system. anyways, here's the 12th chapter. this ones gonna be a doozy and a hella long too.

REVIEWS!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

------------------------------------------

The Group crossed a bit of the calm lands, looking for the path to get out of it. Soon they were met by a huge monster. "God will they ever STOP!?!?!?!" Naruot took out his new sword and slashed it outwards, hitting the monster but it only scratched.

Tidus came in and slashed a few tentecles off the large multiple eyed monstrosity. Hinata used a flame kick to burn off all the eyes, while kakashi and auron charged a super chidori. Naruto slashed at the monster like his sword was a wipe. "GO DOWN ALREADY!!!" Auron and kakashi ran towards the monster.

As the chidori hit the monster, hinata sliced through the top of it with her firey limb. The monster soon died off. Naruto was frustrated. "We've been battling monsters, going through the world, finding thing we never saw before, and after all we've been through we still have to suffer? What hates us so?"

Wakka sighed. "It's yevon ya? we've commited treason and all. we have to defeat sin, either that or we're fugitives." Naruto sighed as well. "No choice huh? let's go then." They once again left for the path out, once they found it though a few troops and a big machine were in the way.

Naruto was too dumbstruck to move. Tidus and rikku handled the men, Rikku knew the weakness of machina. "Use lightning, it will do the trick." Auron and kakashi charged a double chidori and hit the machina full on, fist-to-fist. The chidori won and the machina malfunctioned.

They made their way down, though it seemed to confuse naruto. "This is where the lair of yojimbo is. We see him first, before moving up the mountain." Naruto nodded.

They entered the cave, but not one fiend appeared. They soon made it to the end, and yuna and the gang went to the chamber which held yojimbo. They got ready for the fayth to appear.

When he did, he looked at everyone. "My name is yojimbo, what brings you here?" Yuna bowed. "We would like your services." Yojimbo rubbed his chin as he looked at naruto hinata and kakashi. "My services aren't cheap, what do you have of value to pursuade me?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I have a one of a kind novel if you wish to look and see if it's worth enough." Naruto groaned inwardly. Yojimbo thought a minute. "One of a kind...How so?" Kakashi got it out of his pouch and walked to yojimbo.

"This book is not of this world. it's the only book of it's kind in spira." He held it to yojimbo and the samurai opened it up. A minute later and yojimbo closed the book. "Deal. You have my services for as long as you will have me." He disappeared. naruto was dumbstruck yet again.

"Kakashi, you gave him...a perverted book? i can't beleive he actually took it." Kakashi smiled. "Ninja or samurai not one soul is innocent enough to resist that book. only you sem to not like it." Naruto nodded. "Whatever you say." They headed out of the cave and went up the pass.

When they reached the top they were met by a thousand blue haired muscular tiger headed beasts. Ronso. "Lady Yuna, it is not well for you to be here. Ronso territory and peak of yevon not welcome to traitors." Naruto stood up to the elder ronso.

"We aren't traitors, we just didn't get enough time to pray is all. Now let us through." The elder growled and roared in naruto's face, but naruto didn't flinch. The ronso respect those who deserve it, but this human in their eyes seemed stupid.

"You must have no brain. Why you stand up to ronso? Ronso stronger then puny human." Naruto chuckled. "I beat giant monsters, i beat immortals, and i kill off real traitors, and you think i'm stupid and weak?" Naruto chuckled more.

Kakashi knew what was coming. "_That will scare these guys off good._" Naruto released a killer intent not of the world. The ronso ran off with their tails between their legs. "I ain't weak...DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME!!!" Naruto and the group walked up the pass a bit and into the cliffs leading to zanarkand. Who knew naruto could be so scary?

Once they got into the pass, they sat down for a break. Lulu decided to break the ice with kakashi. "Hey kakashi?" Kakashi piped up. "Yes lulu?"

Lulu sighed and sat next to kakashi. "You've shown great skills over these few days, and your a magnifficant person. I just thought maybe we could talk more?" kakashi chuckled a bit. He was no idiot, and he always wanted someone who understodd him.

"Do you like me?...Lulu?" She blushed and nodded. "If you'll have me." kakashi sighed. he always got the shy ones. "I need someone who will understand me..." Lulu moved closer. "If you gave me a chance i'll try my hardest to understand you. I promise." Kakashi smiled a bit as he looked up.

"I lost so many people who i cared for. I don't want that to happen again, so i cut myself from bonds to ever be made." Lulu was sad she was going to be rejected. Naruto smiled as he over heard. "_kakashi, go get her tiger"_ kakashi smiled as he looked towards Lulu.

"But here i beleive...i can make a fresh start. One that i can make a new life with bonds. So we will give it a shot, Lulu." Lulu was at the verge of tears at what he said. Naruto broke it up, clearing his throat. "you two done here? we gotta get going now." They nodded and decided to wait till later to talk about it furthur.

The group made it out of the pass and to the last bit of cliff out of there. Luck was not on their side it seemed. Suddenly Seymor was blocking their path once more. "_Does this guy EVER go down!?!?"_ Seymor looked behind him and at the group. "Ahhhh, it seems i was lucky to find you here." As the group was readying for battle, the ronso came in.

The elder smiled. "Lady Yuna, we see now it was out mistake to judge you. Let us fight this traitor, you go ahead, receive the last aeon, and defeat Sin." Yuna looked ready to say no, But the ronso smiled at her reassuringly. "We are proud and noble race lady yuna. We not smart, we no not all human speech, but we do fight for pride and rightness. GO!" Yuna nodded and the group ran as the ronso battled seymor.

Hinata looked back as seymor slaughtered them. "Those poor ronso...Kimahri, live on for your race." Kimahri nodded as they made it to the outskirts to zanarkand.

When they reached the end of the trail, they saw a wall with people trapped in it, using energy to cover the wall. Tidus touched it and was out like a light. Yuna caught him and begged and pleaded for him to wake up. Naruto knew hew as only having a vision. or seeing his inner self maybe.

After a good 10 minutes tidus woke up. Yuna was laying kisses on him faster then you can say "Cake" Everyone laughed at that. After the charade was done with, they moved on. In front of them was a huge cave. Naruto slumped. "Not more monsters or traps..." THey went in, and found two paths.

They both went underwater. Naruto and hinata took one path and soon a staircase came into veiw. Tidus rikku and wakka went the other and after naruto and hinata came back, a staircase blocked the water patha nd went up to another. Naruto, hinata, yuna, and auron went up the path that was shown while rikku, wakka, tidus, lulu, and kakashi went the staircase. After both parties finished the puzzles a new path was shwon.

THey went back and went up the path. They walked out of the tunnel and out into the open. A huge monster suddenly drops in front of them. Naruto sighed. "At least there were none back in the tunnel." He took out his sword and after activating 4 tails, killed it in one shot, but multiple whip like strikes.

The group went up a bit, and over the cliff was a ruined city. Auron sighed a bit. "Zanarkand." Tidus looked down. Yuna hugged and kissed him before telling them to move on. Tidus was far behind, so naruto went back to see him holding a sphere. "Hey, the groups going without you. hurry up!"

Tidus went along with them finally. After walking a ways, the sun was setting. They rested and set up camp. Tidus looked at the city before coming back to the group. "Listen to my story...i have something to say."

After two hours of his adventures, they finally began to walk to the ruined stadium. When they walked it, they saw spirit flies like the ones from the farplane. "Here, there are memories from all who have come here, all who have died fighting sin. This is where the final aeon is." Auron sounded serious and sad. After alot of memories, sadness, happiness, and feelings unknown, they finally made it to the trials.

After awhile they got the puzzle just right, and were then suddenly transported to a few plateforms. A huge monster appeared once more. "Ok, Hinata?" Hinata nodded and punched the creature hard, auron and kakashi charged chidoris whole naruto got his 6th tail ready.

Naruto attacked and almost defeated the creature with a few slashes, but what finished it was tidus's blade concentrated with four mega chidori's. The monster was gone in a flash. They were then teleported to a room where a beautiful women was. Auron knew who she was. "Lady yunalesca."

The woman turned around. "I see you don't die easy, auron. And whom might you all be?" Yuna stepped forward. "My name is yuna, i am a summoner from the isle of besaid. I have come to the end of my journey." Yunalesca smiled. "Lady Yuna, i will have to explain. You see, the stone in which the fayth lives is no longer active. It needs a new soul in order to be powered, and it needs one everytime the final aeon is used. Jecht, a man of great quality, was chosen as the fayth for the final aeon, and both have died."

Naruto put the peices together. "SO one of us has to give up our lives so we kill Yuna, just to make sin disappear for 10 years only?" Tidus got the picture. "NEVER!!!!" Suddenly a memory showed. Auron when he was younger, running to yunalesca, but being killed. Naruto went eight tails and in a flash cut her in half.

Although she was right back together and she grew into a monster. "Damn it all." Naruto took his sword and slashed her to peices, but she returned and grew more into a monster. Naruto used every bit of power he had at eight tails and tore her to peices. "WE WON'T LET THE CYCLE CONTINUE!!!!"

After a long silence, the place started to collapse. Naruto summoned kyuubi and with her help, they got out in time.

Sin was outside, waiting, but knew the final aeon would never come. He turned and left. Soon the airship came and picked everyone up. Yuna met cid and everyone thought how to beat sin. They went to bevelle. There the high maester waited.

"AH, Lady Yuna, i am to suspect you have completed your journey?" Yuna noded. "Then call out the final aeon and defeat sin!" Yuna sighed. "I have completed my journey, but lady yunalesca is no more. we will not let the cycle continue any furthur. summoners risk their lives for only ten years of peace. we will break that chain and kill sin a different way."

The maester as panicing. "No! Not possible!!! YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL!!!" He faded away. Yuna and the gang went to the temple and there they faw the fayth.

"I see you've come back." yuna nodded. "Do you know how to defeat sin for good? and let us all rest in peace?" TIdus talked up. "The hymn. it stops when it hears the hymn." The fayth nodded. "Yes but the hymn will only do so much. how will you kill it for good?" naruto popped his stiff bones out and back into place.

"Well with my power i am able to kill sin. all i need to do is control it." The fayth nodded. "The kyuubi was a grand demon. i see she will be the one to kill sin for good." After they talked it over they got back to the airship and formed a plan. Kakashi walked to auron. "You never told me you were dead but stil amongst the living."

Auron looked down. "I made a promise and that is what keeps me in the living." Kakashi smiled a bit. "Then make me a promise. Promise you'll live and be my friend until i die myself. then we shall find peace in the farplane." Auron and kakashi hit forearms and nodded. "PROMISE!"

Naruto was in his mind. "Kyuubi, i'm going to need the 9th tail." She nodded. "**It will only do you so much good, naruto. I will give you the minimum of the ninth tail in power and use the rest of my power to keep you sane. I'll need a chakra system to stay alive though.**" Naruto nodded.

"I'll give you a little of mine, enough to stay alive." They kissed eachother for the first time. "Time to do this. give it to me!" The Kyuubi transfered her power right to naruto, he soon grew orange with white tiped fox ears, and nine fox tails. He gave her a small bit of his own normal chakra.

Naruto was still trying to control the tails. After about ten minutes he finally did. He went to a tree, and saw the seal. "And with this...Kyuubi...I SET YOU FREE!!!!" He pulled the seal. His mindscape was suddenly gone, he was in a white space as kyuubi stood in front of him, fading away.

She was crying. She was smiling..."**Naruto...Thank you for everything. You've been nice to me even when i've been mean to you. You've been forgiving and caring even after my insults. You never disrespected me even because of my gender. Your the only man to ever be this good to me. Even if i have to share you with that cute white eyed girl, i'll stay with you. I'll meet you outside!**" She was gone.

Naruto was glad. he had done it. He finally freed kyuubi from her prison and had the power to protect everyone he ever cared for. He went back to his real body.

An alarm was blaring in his ears, his body wrapped to tightly to move even a single finger. his shoulders and chest was wet and warm. he was shaking, but it wasn't he who was shaking himself. He opened his eyes.

The alarm blaring was the ship under attack, the tightness around his body were kyuubi and hinata, the wetness were their tears. and his shaking was due to their sobs.

As soon as the alarm turned off, naruto smiled and spoke. "It's kind of nice to be all warm and snuggled by my two favorite women, but i'm kind of sad your crying when their isn't much to cry over." They raised their heads and stopped sobbing, but even more tears were going down their cheeks as they smiled.

They let him move his arms as he hugged them both close. After a few minutes passed cid stood in front of them. "Um, yeah. you do realize we're under attack right? We're trying to kill sin! What's going on? why aren't you helping?" Naruto sighed.

He got up and kissed both women he loved. "I'll be back later. You just stay here." He walked out of the piloting part of the ship. "Enough stalling. after this is over with then it'll be a-ok." He went out of the ship, everyone noticed his fox features.

He concentrated and soon his chakra rose to unimaginable proportions. "I'm ready." They nodded and ran back into the ship. "SIN!!!! YOU SHALL BE NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grew in size, his chakra rising more. He spit fireballs at sin, destroying his arms.

Tidus and the gang jumped onto naruto's back, before jumping to sin's head. They took out the last peice of armor. As soon as Sin was done with, he opened his mouth wide and sucked in everyone, the ship and naruto. They were inside sin.

Naruto tried to concentrate his energy to grow once more but found he couldn't. "Damn..." He and the group jumped off the ship and into the one inch deep water. Hinata and Kyuubi came out of the ship as well. Naruto gone and hugged them both.

He sighed as he kissed each of them. "Hinata, come with me. Your as strong as any one of us." Kyuubi hugged hinata then naruto. "You two make it back safe and sound. I don't want to lose you two now that i'm finally free and able to be with the ones i love and the ones who love me."

Naruto and hinata nodded before kissing kyuubi's cheeks. The group rushed deeper inside sin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!

Phew i never thought finishing a story would be such hard work!!! next chapter will be the end. then after that chapter will be the epilouge, the story of what happened after the end. I HOPE YOU LIKED!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!

My resident evil 4 story is coming along, i have the first chapter done already but i want to finish this story before doing the resident evil 4 naruto crossover. i wanted to end this story here on this chapter but if i stall any longer and write anymore then the epilouge won't come.

I HOPE YOU LIKED AND READ TO THE END!!!!

Next chapter: The end, tidus' father and tidus' soul!

Naruto: Your father wanted this...

Hinata: Your father was a great man, i hope you live on for him.

Kyuubi: Make it back safe...

Tidus: I have to... yuna...

READ AND REVIEW!!! SEE YA SOON!!!!


	13. The end, Tidus' father and tidus' soul

THE END IS NEAR!!!!

I thank all thos who have read and will read this story in the future. To my fans you've been wonderful! keep in check my next story!!!!

Plague of ninja, a naruto and resident evil 4 crossover story.

for the reviews thank you all who have reviewed, and to those who have suddenly stopped thank you for the reviews you HAVE put. i wish ppl would review more though.

this is the end of the game but there will be 1 more chapter after this. i hope you all like the ending!!!

ONWARD TO CHAPTER 13!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

The group have run into monsters galore inside sin, some who gave one last punch before dying to those who don't go down so easy. Naruto had become an expert with his new sword by the end of the trail, and he was still full of energy and 9 tails worth of kyuubi's chakra flowing inside him.

They finally made it to the deepest inside sin. When they climbed to the top, they saw someone they did not expect.

"Ahhhhh welcome. I suppose you came to kill sin? Lady Yuna, it is much a surprise to see you here as much as tidus and naruto. I have been absorbed by sin, and will soon gain control of this creature and cleanse the world!" He laughed maniacally.

Naruto started walking to seymor when kakashi stopped him. "I stil haven't proven my worth just yet. Let me naruto, we'll need you at full strength in the end." Naruto just nodded. he saw a path and decided to continue on. "COME ON GUYS!" he and the group except kakashi went down the path.

Auron had stopped, with lulu right by him. They walked back to kakashi and stood ready to fight seymor. Kakashi was surprised, but smiled and nodded at the two. "If we go down we bring seymor with us. He will not live any furthur!!!" kakashi uncovered his eye for the first time since coming to this world.

"SHARINGAN!!!" Auron smiled. the eye given to him by his friend was something special alright. Lulu loved the swirl in which the eye was formed. They got ready. Seymor grew into a huge silver monster once more, even larger and more powerful. Seymor let out a manical laugh.

"YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!!!"

_WITH NARUTO_

The group ran full speed through the corridors and hallways that resembled a city. Tidus knew this place. "It's zanarkand..." The group stopped and naruto smiled over at him. "Good, so with you at the head you'll lead us through this maze. If you know your hometown like the back of your hand then let's go!" Tidus nodded and they were soon running down the ally's once more, tidus leading them to the stadium.

_WITH KAKASHI_

kakashi had used four water jutsu to block out the fire attacks, Lulu and auron had charged a normal sized chidori each. They rushed in and struck one side at the same time, ending that attack from ever happening again.

Kakashi saw the color change and preped an earth jutsu to block the water. Lulu and auron charged another chidori each. Kakashi Saw seymors arm swing at Lulu and auron, and changed the jutsu's to protect them. "LOOK OUT!!!" Soon a dome covered the two and the arm hit. Kakashi charged the dome with chakra so the arm didn;t break it.

The water soon rushed in, his earlier charged jutsu came and blocked the water. "This guy ain't no push over..." Lulu and auron with a super charged chidori broke out and hit the second side. It soon no longer worked. Kakashi made a super huge chidori and slammed it into the third.

Auron and Lulu both stepped back to watch Kakashi charge another and stop the fourth part of the wheel. "He's much stronger then he is without that eye...His friend must have been a magnifficent ninja, and friend." Seymor huffed out as he was soon tired of playing around.

He prepared a large ball of energy ready to kill the three. Kakashi formed one plan of action. "Auron, you need to throw me with your sword straight at him... Lulu, help me charge the biggest chidori i can hold. This will kill him for sure, and there is only a forty percent chance i will survive this final attack...If i don't, Lulu, find another man to love as you have loved me...Auron, protect Lulu from harm." Auron nodded. "I promise my friend."

Lulu hugged kakashi tightly. "May i at least see your face.. and kiss you?" Kakashi nodded. Lulu quickly removed the mask and kissed kakashi as best she could. When she puleld back to see his face, she was in love with him even more..."_So handsome..."_ Kakashi put the mask back on and they charged up a chidori bigger then kakashi himself.

Auron swung his sword and kakshi jumped on it, bieng swung right into seymor as his own attack fell. The two balls hit and a bright flash illuminated the area. Lulu ran a bit towards the light screaming. "KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_WITH NARUTO AGAIN_

They just made it to the stadium. A man with long hair and no shirt was standing at the end of the bridge, looking at the destruction in the distance..."I was hoping auron would be here to greet me one last time. I guess that didn't work out." He turned around, one of his eyes were covered.

Tidus was shaking, almost to the point of either crying, or screaming. "You've grown...You're no long just skin and bone like when you was that cry-baby kid." Tidus suddenly snapped. "FATHER!!!!!!" he ran as fast as he could to the man. "Your no longer just a boy anymore, your a man, so act like one." Tidus stopped when he got close to his father.

"Father..." Jecht looked at his boys face. "Tidus..." Tidus looked up. "All this time, i always wanted to say something to you. Ever since you left, ever since the time you showed me up and ground my confidence to the ground." Jecht smiled. "Say it then." Jecht knew his son hated him, to the bone.

Tidus finally got the words. "I hate you...I HATE YOU!" The group walked up behind them, but let this scene play out. Jecht put his hand on tidus' shoulder. "Yeah, i know. I've known for a good long time. You should after what i put you through, all the bad i made you suffer and all the suffering your mother went through...I just hoped to end my reputation as it was so i could live a good loving life with my family."

Tidus was speechless, and felt his heart change from cold to warm from his dad's words. "Then suddenly i disappeared. I came to spira and met two of the best people i could ever ask to meet. I was hoping to return back home, but i had no choice but to become the final aeon. I chose it, for my friends."

Tidus was on the verge of crying. "Father..." Jecht sighed. "It's come to this...You have to defeat me, in order to defeat yevon and destory sin forever." Tidus and the group were surprised. "You have to kill me. Tidus, you and your friends must kill me, after you do you will be able to kill yevon himself and kill sin forever."

Naruto walked beside tidus. "You won't go donw without a fight will you? You want to see tidus' strength and how he has grown right?" Jecht smiled and nodded. Tidus stood up full and nodded.

"I'll do it...for you father. I'll free you from this place, and we'll defeat sin for good." Jecht laughed and slapped his sons shoulders. "There ya go. That's the spirit boy, THAT is how i wanted you to act." He walked back to the end of the platform, and soon fire engulfed him and he jumped off.

Soon he came up as a huge monster. "**FIGHT ME!!!!**" Naruto stopped the group. "Tidus has to do this alone." Tidus nodded. "I'[ll beat my father. Don't worry i won't die just yet." Tidus pulled out his sword, and rushed at his father.

_WITH KAKASHI_

Kyuubi was by the ship, waiting for everyone's return. "Please come back safe...Please come back unharmed." Soon she saw two figures in the distance. One was carrying someone. At first she was scared it might be naruto when she didn't see fox ears or nine fox tails. Her love was still alive, but he was still out there.

Auron and Lulu who was carrying kakashi as she cried walked up to Kyuubi. "He's hurt. Is there anyway to guarentee he's ok?" Kyuubi shook her head. "I don't have the power to do it. But i'm sure He's ok. If you need to take him inside and ask someone to help him who might be able to." Lulu nodded and rushed inside the ship, AUron slowly followed.

He stopped for a second. "Do you feel like kakashi will live? or do you want to get Lulu's hopes up?" Kyuubi smiled. "I'm sure he'll live, but even i am uncertain of his condition, so i only told the truth." Auron smiled a bit before walking inside too. "Naruto will defeat sin, but he'll need to beat sir jecht, my friend who became the final aeon, in order to beat sin."

Kyuubi smiled a little as she looked out into the distance. "_Come back safe now...Naruto...HInata_." She felt that naruto was still unharmed.

_WITH NARUTO (LAST CHANGE)_

Jecht had taken out his weapon after a few hits were taken on his part. His son grew strong. "**DEFEAT ME!!!!**" Tidus roared out a sceam as he rushed his father once more. He had a plan, SInce he learned rushing his father wasn't a good idea, especially since he had a weapon out too now.

Jecht slammed his hammer down ontop of tidus, but was stopped. Tidus had blocked the hammer with his sword. "**WHAT!?!?!**" Tidus moved forward as the weight grew ontop of him, he made it out of unde rthe hamme, and jumped high. He chopped his fathers hand right off, grabbing the hammer himself and started to swing it in midair.

Jecht was surprised by his son, he had planned out his final attack. "FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tidus threw the hammer and jecht let it hit him head on. (apply directly to the forehead!!!...XD A little joke..on with the story ..)

Jecht started to fall forward, Tidus jumped high into the air once more. "FATHER!!" He fell and cut his fathers head off. The battle was done...

After a bright flash, they saw tidus holding his father, who was fading away. "Father..." Jecht decided to lighten the mood of things. "Come on, don't cry. Your eyes are watering, i told you not to cry. See? Your crying." Tidus knew his father was joking around. "Father...i should have known you were tying to help me and mother from the start."

Jecht smiled at his sons words, knowing the next phrase all too well. "I should have let my reputation fall no matter what it did to me, just so i could be the person i wanted to be." Tidus cried harder, holding his father close. "I love you father. Find peace in the farplane. Tell mother eevrything ok?" Jecht nodded.

"You were my only son tidus, but you were still my favorite." he looked at the group he was with. "Thank you all for being with my boy this far. And Yuna, You've grown into a beautiful woman. You and tidus are meant to live together, So live on for me will ya?" Yuna was crying as well, but nodded.

Jecht finally faded away fully. The hammer hit the ground after a moment of silence, it was glowing a weird color. They all went up to it. naruto touched the hamer and suddenly they were all ontop of it, and it grew larger to hold them all. A weird floating ball of light was going around and around.

Naruto knew who it was. "Yevon..." He turned to Yuna and nodded for her to do her stuff. She summoned valefor, and soon it was taken by yevon. "Perfect." Naruto cut valefor up into peices. Yuna summoned ifirt, and again yevon took him. Naruto slices ifirit up as he did valefor. This cycle continued till yojimbo was the last aeon.

Yuna summoned him. "I see, i will be at peace after this is over." yevon took him. Naruto slashed his sword but yojimbo blocked it, Naruto's sword adjusted and sturck yojimbo, cutting his arm off. Naruto slashed again and cut yojimbo in half. Yojimbo was gone.

Yevon soon took material form, and two pilliars formed beside him. Naruto slashed his sword at yevon but the two pillars closed around the blad so it didn't go any furthur. Naruto sighed. "Guess this battle isn't much of a easy one. Gotta go full power." He summoned every bit of chakra he could muster.

He ran faster then the blink of an eye, and soon his sword peirced yevon in the middle of his small bean-like form. Yevon soon faded to nothing. The battle was over at last, no more sin, no more death, and no more obsticles to get over. They cheered and celebrated their victory, but soon the sword disappeared and they fell.

Naruto swooped down farther and transformed to a little bigger in size, catching everyone on his back as they fell. "HOLD ON!!" They fell for a few mintues before sudenly, they were on the top of the ship. Beside them was a firey tornado of spirits and aeons disappearing.

Naruto looked over to tidus, who was sudeenly starting to fade. "_I knew this might happen. I have the one thing to save him!" _Yuna was looking at tidus and shook her head. Tidus sighed. "Yuna..i have to." She shook her head more. Tidus was walking to her, but she decided to run at him. He tried to catch her but she phased right through him.

He went back and hugged her as best he could to show her some affection. "I love you yuna, i always will." She started crying as he phased through her again, walking away. Naruto sped past Yuna and right in front of tidus. "Your not going ANYWHERE!!!" He punched tidus.

In a matter of four seconds, naruto injected tidus with a new chakra system, making tidus solid and no longer going away. Naruto hit tidus back, pushing him back to yuna who caught him in her grasp. Lastly Yuna hugged tidus for dear life and kissed him full on the lips in a deep kiss.

They shared that kiss for a few minutes before breaking. Naruto went up to them and smiled. Tidus and yuna smiled at him. "THank you. I didn't want tidus to leave me." Tidus nodded and kissed yuna once more. "And i didn;t want to leave, even though it looked as if i had to. Thanks man." Naruto nodde and grinned. "No problem guys. Just live on and live happily in love." They nodded. The group went back into the ship.

Kyuubi tackled naruto and hinata to the group as soon as they got into the cockpit. "WELCOME BACK!!! I KNEW you two would make it out ok!!!' Hinata and naruto hugged her back. "Did ya think we wouldn't?" Kyuubi shook her head. "i knew you were gonna just dind't know if you two would come out unharmed."

They all kissed and hugged until Lulu came in. "KAKASHI IS FINALLY AWAKE!!!" Naruto turned to kyuubi. "Kakashi use a mega chidori?" Kyuubi nodded. "Figures. he only uses it when he NEEDS to finish a fight right then and only if the other person has a strong attack coming in suddenly."

They went to him in the bed a few doors down. Naruto knocked on his head. "Helloooooo, you getting stupid kakashi?" Kakashi groaned and chuckled at the same time. "I had to. Seymor was using this huge ball of energy and was about to finish us off." Naruto sighed. "Just be more careful ok?" Kakashi nodded.

Lulu was at his side, giving him things to eat. Naruto noticed he wasn't wearing his mask. "I see you lost the mask. Finally. You look great, must be why you used the mask, to make girls not notice your looks." Kakashi nodded. "Well i'll see ya later. get better ok?" kakashi nodded again saying a farewell. They were back in the cockpit. "We're going back. CID! Besaid village and step on it." he smiled and nodded.

They were going straight for their new home. Hinata, Naruto, and Kyuubi...They were finally together and were in a new home to make a start. Only They were there to make a difference...Only they...The Three Kitsune.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY FINISHED WITH THE END!!!!!

This story wasn't easy i tell ya. LIKE I SAID THERE IS ONE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After that chapter is done and all i'll put it ight up. this story if finally ending. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!

The ending chapter won't be much of a chapter, it ain;t gonna be long but it will be detailed.

Last chapter, The story after the end. The three kitsune revealed

SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	14. Epilouge, The three kitsune!

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

I am VERY glad that i got as many reviews and alerts as i did. i really am proud of myself for even having 10 reviews at ALL!. thanks you guys you've been the best.

As i said before, watch out for my next story: Plague of ninja's. a resident evil 4 and naruto crossover story.

Now to end this story once and for all!!!

LAST CHAPTER START!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been one year since naruto, tidus, yuna, hinata, kakashi, auron, and everyone else defeated sin for good. The eternal calm finally started, and the hero's were awarded.

At the ceremony in besaid, each one of them were received medals and honors.

For Naruto, he received the medal of strength, for he was the storngest person alive, and will always be alive.

For Tidus, the medal of courage, for standing up to unbeatable odds and coming up again.

For Wakka, he received the medal for best played game of blitzball ever seen.

For RIkku, she received the medal of mind, for she was the wisest if not sharpest person in the world.

For Kakashi and Auron, the medal of friendship.

For Yuna, the medal of heart, for her love and compasion towards all her friends.

For Hinata, the medal of guts, for her undying determination.

For Lulu and Kyuubi, who soon became known as Saijina, were given the medals of the best guardians in history, for their protection of their friends and the ones they love.

Lastly, Kimahri wasn't given a medal, instead he was the new high maester, and the only ronso left in existance. He was soon left to rebuild his race.

Everyone was given a celebration and the world of spira was finally at peace. New stadiums were built and machina ships were soon built for faster transportation.

It's been a year since sin was defeated forever and everyone was happy. Tidus and Yuna were amrried and were soon having twins. Kakashi and Lulu were engaged and were starting a food marketing buisness. Wakka was once again the besaid aurochs captain. RIkku was a captain of her own fleet of ships,

Auron was the gate keeper for the village, and was glad he could help out somehow, kakashi came by and helped him guard the gate whenever possible. Naruto, Hinata, and Kyuubi were all living in besaid, having put two normal sized beds together, were usually out together enjoying the sights of their new home.

One night naruto was coming in to bed, when suddenly Kyuubi dragged him in the middle of her and hinata, who he felt had no shirts on. He was blushing and stammering now. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hinata!?!? K-k-k-k-k-kyuubi!?!?! wh-wh-what the hell!!?!??! why are you two naked!??!"

Kyuubi kissed him deeply first. "Well we need to mate naruto." Naruto shivered as Hinata traced her lips down his neck. "We need to mark eachother." Naruto Remembered when kyuubi told him about mating rituals and the mark of a mate. he sighed ad surrendered to his lovers.

The next morning they slept in a bit. Naruto awoke first and felt a tingling in his neck. He gasped and felt. "_Bite markes?_" He then remembered last night. "_My first time...these marks are from them both. and i gave both of them my own mark."_ He got up and made some breakfast

When he made the bacon, suddenly Kyuubi was up and sniffing around. "I smell BACON!!!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around naruto in a hug as he cooked. "Mmmm, sizziling meat." naruto gave her a peice that was done and she almost bit his fingers off. He let the stove open a bit, letting the smell of cinnamon buns in the air.

Kyuubi got dressed and rubbed the mark she received from naruto last night, she would soon grow her fox features yet again. As soon as the smell reached hinata, naruto was on the ground being kissed to no end. He didn't even have time to react before Hinata pulled him up and gave him an even more crushing hug.

She was snuggling in his chest as naruto laughed. "Hinata, the buns will be out in a minute. We'll all eat together ok?" Hinata smirked a wide grin as she grabbed onto naruto's 'buns' "Ok naruto, but as soon as those buns are out i'm eating half of them." Naruto laughed more and motioned her to the bathroom to change.

They were done eating in a matter of seconds. with kyuubi's favorite bacon and hianta's favorite buns along with naruto's favorite noodles. They were soon done and ready to go. They walked out of the house, but once in the sun, Hinata and Kyuubi began to groan and hold their stomachs in pain. Naruto brought them into the house and held them.

He knew what they were going through, metemorphasis. Kyuubi told him if a mate marks another species then the least powerful become the species they mated with.

Hinata grew one purple fox tail with white tip along with the same colored fox ears. Kyuubi grew blood red fox ears with one fox tail. They were soon done with their change. They went out to show the world, their best heros. They stood ontop of the steps so all could see.

They called out at the same time. "WE ARE THE THREE KITSUNE!!!!!!!! WE WILL GUARD THIS WORLD WITH OUR LIVES!!!!!" The village cheered once more. They were going to make sure their new home stayed the way it was. To make sure everyone knew what the truth was.

The three kitsune would show thm that they...Hinata Byakugan Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and Kyuubi Saijina Uzumaki...were the three heroes of their world, and would forever protect their world.

In the land of spira, one man made a difference, three people will stand together to proect, and the world will stay in peace.

Naruto's Final Fantasy...Will forever be immortal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!!!!

Finally the story ends..i hope you liked it. I know i had fun writing it. I hope you read and review.. i hope you have friends who might want to read.

HAVE A BALL!!! AND WATCH FOR MY NEXT STORY!!!

BYE ALL!!!!


End file.
